Ciel's Diary
by Crosseyra
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive,un joven de trece años hijo de uno de los empresarios más importantes de Londres del actual siglo XXI conserva un diario, el cual se extravía en medio de una reunión familiar y cae en manos de un sujeto llamado Sebastián Michaelis.Un diario perdido en manos de un hombre capaz de hacer lo que sea por obtener lo que más anhela. Ciel sintió su mundo venirse abajo...
1. Chapter 1

**Autor: **_Yo, Crosseyra en su totalidad._

**Summary:**_ Ciel Phantomhive es un joven ermitaño de carcater orgulloso y arrogante de apenas trece años de edad adicto a las consolas de videojuegos, televisión e Internet, quien no tiene ni el mas mínimo interés de entablar una amistad con demás personas ni conllevar una vida social consigo, sin embargo, tiende a escribir sus pensamientos, ideas y vivencias en un simple libro al cual bautiza como su diario._

_Por desgracia, en una reunión familiar con motivo del compromiso entre Edward Middleford y una chica desconocida hasta el momento, extravía su diario torpemente, el cual, curiosamente, cae en manos de un sujeto llamado Sebastián Michaelis, quien resulta ser el hermano mayor de la prometida de Edward._

_Un diario extraviado que los enredará a ambos en una serie de sucesos y los llevará a relacionarse en diferente aspectos, formando entre ellos un amor que, desde el principio, fue mucho más que imposible._

**Disclaimer:** _____El mundo de Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de exclusiva propiedad de Yana Toboso, __la historia que se desarrolla en este fic es de mi completa originalidad y propiedad. Queda estrictamente prohibido el plagio parcial o completo de esta historia._

**Advertencia: **_Fanfic yaoi, es decir, hombre x hombre, si no apruebas y no te gusta ese tipo de pareja o género, no leas este fic._

**Notas de autor: **_¡Bueno! Aquí aparezco de nuevo con un nuevo fic. Espero que disfruten esta pequeña Introducción a lo que sería el primer capítulo ;)_

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Ciel's Diary**_  
_

_by_

**Crosseyra**_  
_

**Capítulo 0: **_Introducción._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_No lo entiendo, realmente no soy capaz de asimilarlo correctamente, es decir, ¡Soy un buen chico! Tengo excelentes calificaciones, realizo siempre mis deberes, no tengo problemas en estudios, los maestros siempre premian mi buen comportamiento con halagos, no causo conflictos innecesarios, no me retardo en mis clases particulares, soy educado con todos por muy pésimo que me siente tal persona, jamás los he desobedecido y acudo siempre que necesiten de mi ayuda, pero aún así ellos insisten en que no soy un niño "normal" en lo que respecta a un tema en particular…_

_Vida social._

_Dicen y me recalcan todos los benditos días a la hora de cenar que no es bueno ni mucho menos "correcto" el que a esta edad no tenga amigos, que debería salir más de casa a orearme un poco y que intentara socializar con alguno de mis compañeros de clases, pero ¿Quién necesita algo como eso? Bueno, por mi parte, la respuesta es "Nadie"._

_Tratan de incentivarme a que salga a algún lugar a conocer gente de mi edad, diciéndome que no lograré nada con mi vida si sigo tendido en una cama, con mi portátil sobre la litera y masticando una galleta de chocolate y vainilla todas las tardes luego de clases._

_Según mi perspectiva, pienso que he sido un buen hijo a lo largo de todos estos años con vida y merezco, en lo mínimo, que me den la libertad de hacer lo que se me de la regalada gana dentro de mi habitación, es decir, dejarme a mí, a mi música, mi laptop, mi televisor y mis consolas de videojuegos en paz._

_¿Vida social? ¿Para qué querría yo algo así? No le debo nada a la gente de los exteriores ajenos a mi vida como para que me vea en la obligación de compartir con ellos, de hecho me crié en un mundo donde solo estábamos mi familia y yo, los demás eran un punto aparte que no era de importancia._

_Soy feliz con mi vida tal cual es, recibo amor, un techo donde pasar las noches, alimento para nutrirme, comodidades de cualquier índole, un estatus social excelente y respetado y una familia que siempre ha estado allí para mí ¿Por qué debería anhelar algo más? Esto es todo lo que necesito._

_Estoy planteándome seriamente la posibilidad de generar tácticas para quitarles esa idea de la cabeza a mis padres…_

Se detuvo toscamente al escuchar sonoros taconeos al otro lado de la puerta de su recámara, los cuales se acercaban insistentemente hacia su posición. Pasó saliva con rapidez y, levantándose de un salto de su litera, arrojó diario y bolígrafo bajo su almohada, mientras corría hacia su armario en busca de su ropa de dormir con desespero.

Aquellos pasos se hicieron cada vez más cercanos al transcurso de los segundos, tacón tras tacón, avanzando con velocidad hacia su habitación.

Desesperado, hurgó por los cajones de su guardarropa en busca de su pijama, lanzando cada prenda inútil fuera de la gaveta y revisando cada cajón con una rapidez sobrehumana, mientras escuchaba las tablas del suelo crujir bajo cada paso dado fuera del lugar, en el largo y angosto pasillo que conectaba el vestíbulo con la planta alta de los dormitorios.

De pronto algo se le vino a la mente que, al cabo de segundos, logró asimilar correctamente. Se irguió rápidamente y comenzó a lanzar toda ropa tirada en el piso de vuelta al interior de su ropero, para luego cerrarlo de un sopetón. Dio medio giro sobre sus talones y se abalanzó exasperado al arcón que se hallaba a los pies de su cama, efectuando el mismo procedimiento anterior… arrojar toda cosa inservible lejos del baúl.

Al dar con las ansiadas prendas se incorporó dando un brinquillo en su lugar, cerró el arcón, deslizó con el pie las cosas desparramadas en el suelo bajo la cama y saltó a la litera deshaciéndose de sus zapatos y su pantalón.

Comenzó con ponerse el short, buscando la parte "delantera" de este con el objetivo de no equivocarse y envolverse en una situación incómoda, se quitó su camiseta reemplazándola por el camisón de dormir y terminó por refugiarse bajo las enormes y gruesas sábanas de su lecho. Apagó su lámpara sobre la mesita de noche y se acurrucó en la colcha, escondiendo su rostro bajo la funda.

Escuchó como daban leves golpes a la puerta de su habitación, apretó los ojos y se hundió aún más bajo las suaves y tersas mantas.

— Ciel, cariño ¿Estás despierto? — la voz de su madre resonó tras el portillo de caoba barnizada, mas el rechinar de la puerta siendo abierta jamás se presentó, haciendo que el joven adolescente se volviera un perfecto ovillo bajo las sábanas de su litera.

El muchacho de azulina cabellera respiraba con dificultad producto del oxígeno precario que se hallaba bajo las mantas, mas no se dignó a asomar su cabeza fuera de la funda, mucho menos si sus oídos habían captado perfectamente el chirriar de la puerta siendo abierta. Se hizo una bolita aún más pequeña con la esperanza de que su madre no le descubriera.

— ¿Ciel? — escuchó el pronunciado de su nombre a la cercanía, pero por su parte no hubo respuesta, solo se quedó estático en su lugar con la intención de no mover ni un solo músculo, mas una risilla por parte de la mujer provocó que diera un brinquillo involuntario — Mi amor, no finjas dormir — y en eso fue cuando el chiquillo dejó sus cabellos y rostro al descubierto.

Los primero que sus ojos pudieron presenciar fueron unos hermosos ojuelos azul cobalto exactamente idénticos a los propios, los cuales le observaban con cierta ternura impregnada en ellos, una calidez que solo aquellos ocelos podían provocar en él y ese alivio de saber que, por más que no los vea, no desaparecerían.

La dama esbozó una sonrisa apenas visible gracias a la oscuridad del lugar e, inclinándose un poco, encendió nuevamente el candil sobre la pequeña mesita de noche, donde también reposaba un libro de tapa gruesa de un color verde botella y un reloj despertador.

— ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta? — preguntó Ciel al incorporarse con lentitud, sentándose en la colcha y atisbando con un semblante algo sorprendido a la mujer. Intuición de madre, quizás.

La dama sonrió con ternura.

Rachel Durless, mujer de treinta y seis años, esposa de Vincent Phantomhive, uno de los empresarios más reconocidos del tiempo contemporáneo en Gran Bretaña, madre de un varón y dueña de la mansión Phantomhive. De cabellera larga y rubia, ojos azul cobalto, cuerpo esbelto y estatura promedio, en otras palabras, una mujer madura, madre y esposa que disfruta de un buen estatus social.

— Antes de subir las escaleras. Para ser alguien pequeño haces bastante ruido — rió por lo bajo y observó a su hijo con apacible afecto, a la vez que corría un rubio mechón de su rostro y se sentaba a orillas de la litera del menor, percatándose de un ligero puchero formado en el rostro del infante.

— No soy pequeño — refutó el muchacho con algo de hastío. La mujer de azulinos ojos esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y delicada.

— Lo sé, mi amor, pero dime… ¿Qué te mantiene despierto a estas horas de la noche? — curioseó la rubia dama al momento de que corría un oscuro mechón de cabello rebelde del rostro del joven Phantomhive, mientras acariciaba su pequeña cabeza con dulzura y le sonreía de manera amena. Se sentía tan bien al lado de su único hijo.

El chico abrió sus ojos atónito, escudriñando en la expresión sonriente y jovial de su madre al tiempo que su cerebro procesaba la información, para luego dar un leve brinquillo sobre su cama y sentarse de lleno sobre su almohada, ejerciendo presión tanto sobre el cojín como sobre el libro y bolígrafo que trataba de esconder de la vista de su madre bajo él.

Rachel le atisbó algo sorprendida. Ciel tragó grueso.

— Estaba… escribiendo un poco — tartamudeó levemente. Al final carraspeó sonoro, mientras un leve tono rojizo se apoderaba de su rostro gracias a la adrenalina que sentía. No era por hablar mal, pero sabía que si su madre encontraba aquel pequeño cuadernillo donde había estado escribiendo más de la mitad de su vida era más que seguro que se tomaría la molestia de leerlo completamente de principio a fin antes de devolverlo a sus manos.

Comenzó a temblar de solo pensar en ese hecho, en ese diario habían cosas impregnadas con tinta que solo él conocía y de lo que los demás eran ignorantes desde el sucedo relatado en sí hasta la fecha, por lo tanto, si alguien más leyera lo que estaba escrito allí, estaba perdido.

Levantó la mirada y posó sus ojos en el rostro de la esposa de Phantomhive, quien le observaba de la misma manera. _De una forma inquisitiva, _luego esbozó una sonrisa tan característica de ella, con sinceridad.

La mujer volvió a acariciar los cabellos del menor.

— Veo que tenemos un escritor en la familia. Y dime ¿Puedo ver lo que escribías? — preguntó ahora acercándose aún más al niño, mientras paseaba sus hermosos ojos azul cobalto por la litera de su hijo, hasta detenerla en la almohada bajo el trasero del jovencillo de cabellera oscura. Ciel pegó un salto y detuvo a su madre.

— ¡No! — gritó agitando sus brazos con frenesí. La rubia le miró sorprendida. El muchacho, algo avergonzado, se aclaró la garganta — Digo, aún no está terminado y es algo personal ¿No te molesta, verdad? — preguntó con un aire algo suplicante, el cual desprendía el grito de que la dama dejara de insistir.

Rachel entendió el mensaje y, corriendo otro mechón del exaltado rostro del menor, negó con la cabeza.

— Claro que no, pero es mejor que descanses. Mañana saldremos a almorzar con tu tía Ann y la hermana de tu padre — anunció la señora Phantomhive con algo de entusiasmo.

Ciel no había salido de casa durante dos semanas seguidas de su habitación luego de clases y esa era una buena oportunidad para que el niño escapara de su rutina como ermitaño y saliera orearse y divertirse un poco, y que mejor manera que en una tarde de picnic con la familia. Lástima que el chico no pensara lo mismo.

Al escuchar aquello, el joven de azulinos ojos sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo ¿La hermana de su padre, había dicho? Eso auguraba una sola cosa…

— ¿Tía Frances? Entonces ¿Elizabeth y Edward estarán allí, verdad? — su cuerpo se heló al pronunciar aquellas palabras. Elizabeth…

Elizabeth Middleford, hija menor de Alexis León Middleford y la temible Frances Phantomhive, la hermana de su padre, por ende, la chiquilla resultaría ser su prima y su peor pesadilla. Y qué hablar de su primo, Edward, quien tiene un complejo de hermano sobreprotector y sus celos siempre recaen en el mismísimo Ciel porque la menor de los Middleford, al parecer, estaba prendada de él hace ya un buen tiempo.

Como se dijo, era su peor pesadilla…

Durless asintió entusiasmada.

— Así es. Es una ocasión bastante especial, ya que Edward nos presentará a su prometida el día de mañana. Frances me ha dicho que es una chica muy bonita, educada y refinada — aclamó la rubia con una radiante sonrisa en su fino rostro de porcelana. El muchacho frunció el ceño algo desconcertado.

— ¿Prometida? — ah, ya se lo imaginaba. Sería una de esas típicas reuniones familiares formales donde el supuesto "anfitrión" presentaría a su futura esposa y anunciarían su compromiso como razón de festejo en la ocasión, harían un brindis y comenzarían a charlar sobre lo linda que es la chica, a qué se dedica, donde estudia o si trabaja, sobre sus futuros como matrimonio, si en un futuro tendrían hijos, que planean hacer con sus vidas, donde vivirían y si tiene algún talento en especial. Como aborrecía ese tipo de reuniones — ¿No puedo quedarme en casa? — bufó el chico molesto, mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Rachel negó lerdamente con la cabeza.

— No, cariño, me temo que no. La hermana de tu padre desea que todos estemos allí y Vincent opina lo mismo, será una de las pocas veces en que podremos estar todos juntos y no podemos desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Sabes que papá tiene bastante trabajo con las empresas — espetó la dama rubia, mientras seguía acariciando los oscuros cabellos de su hijo con parsimonia, cariño y amor.

Ciel desvió la mirada algo fastidiado.

— Lo sé… — gruñó por lo bajo.

Durless soltó un suspiro cansino, aun esperándose una respuesta como esa, le exasperaba de la misma manera el que el niño no quisiera salir de casa y prefiriera sus videojuegos y su laptop antes que un momento con su familia. Sonrió amablemente, en el intento de despertar en el muchacho alguna clase de fogosidad ante la idea, mas le era casi imposible sabiendo el carácter orgulloso que poseía su hijo. Herencia de Vincent.

— Ánimo, Ciel — le alentó su madre al darle un leve empujoncito al menor en el brazo, pero al ver que el joven de ojos azules no se dignó a mirarle, decidió que ya era hora de retirarse. Acarició los cabellos del menor y le rodeo cálidamente con sus brazos — Será divertido, lo prometo — garantizó la joven madre en un tono terso.

Phantomhive correspondió el abrazo.

— De acuerdo — bufó el chico resignado ¿Qué más podría hacer? La rutina siempre era la misma. Solo recibía consuelo en el hecho de que, luego de aquel "almuerzo", volvería a la mansión con unos padres satisfechos de su flexibilidad ante el tema y tendría la libertad de quedarse todo el día restante en la comodidad de su habitación.

Solo era un almuerzo, podría soportarlo.

Rachel deshizo el abrazo y sonrió complacida, para luego levantarse de la colcha y besar la frente del menor.

— Nos vemos mañana, descansa — dicho esto, se acercó a la lámpara que reposaba en la mesita de noche y la apagó con delicadeza. Avanzó hasta la puerta y, cruzando el umbral, se volteó para ver al muchacho, quien se estaba removiendo bajo las sábanas — Dulces sueños, mi amor — y, luego de esto, cerró la puerta por completo.

Ciel dejó escapar un suspiro moribundo.

Mañana, reunión familiar. Almuerzo, Edward, prometida, charla. No quería asimilarlo.

Dio media vuelta sobre la cama y metió la mano bajo su almohada, encontrándose con algo duro y un poco pesado. Sonrió para sus adentros y sacó su diario con algo de cuidado en el intento de no hacer ruido alguno.

Se mantuvo estático por unos momentos, mientras agudizaba su oído lo más que podía. No escuchaba ningún sonido al otro lado de la puerta ni tampoco el crujir de las tablas en el pasillo, eso quería decir que Rachel ya se había retirado a su habitación, abandonando completamente el corredor de las habitaciones.

Dio un brinco apresurado fuera de la cama y prendió la lámpara que estaba en su velador, volvió a la cama y, con la mayor rapidez que pudo, tomó el bolígrafo bajo la almohada abriendo el pequeño librito en su posesión.

_Bien, otra vez yo resignándome a las peticiones de mi madre. Reitero el hecho de que he sido un buen hijo durante los últimos años, de eso no habría de caber duda alguna._

_Mañana reunión familiar a la hora de almuerzo con la familia Middleford ¿Motivo? El compromiso de Edward y la presentación de su prometida (la chica desafortunada) y futura esposa a la familia Phantomhive… esto es un asco._

_Está bien, no niego que la chiquilla esta pudiera ser bonita, alegre, educada, refinada y agradable (para la mayoría de la gente), pero eso no quita el hecho de que, si se fijó en alguien como mi "querido" (nótese el sarcasmo) primo Edward, es solo porque quiere algo a cambio de él._

_No es que me interese mucho lo que suceda con el chico, pero he de decir que arpías como aquellas no me sientan muy bien, sin embargo, creo que sería algo de utilidad el que investigue un poco sobre ella, me aseguraré de tomar nota de la chica, puede que con eso me distraiga un poco de toda la charla y el cuchicheo que van a formar y, por qué no, de Lizzy. Después de todo, las Middleford están relacionados financieramente con las empresas de mi padre y alguna clase de robo monetario por parte de la muchacha nos acarrearía uno que otro problema, por lo cual es mejor no arriesgarse, deberé de investigar a fondo a la chica._

_Por otro lado, mi madre estuvo bastante cerca de encontrar mi diario, eso es un susto de la peor calaña, es decir, hay un montón de cosas en este "insignificante" cuadernillo que me he esmerado años en ocultar de la vista y mente de toda persona, en especial de la vista de mis padres, por lo cual he pasado un momento incómodo y espantoso._

_Preferiría, en todos los sentidos, quemar este cuadernillo antes de que lo vieran mis padres o algún desconocido, aunque… el que un extraño tuviera en su posesión este pequeño librillo antes que Rachel y Vincent no suena tan mal…_

Ciel jamás hubiera imaginado que una cosa tan simple como un pensamiento como aquel pudiera hacerse realidad y, peor aún, que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pudiera cambiar por completo el curso de las cosas y de su propia vida.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno, bueno, qué les puedo decir. Vuelvo yo con una nueva historia para compartir con ustedes.

la trama de este fic se me vino a la cabeza de imprevisto y no pude evitar no escribirla, después de todo estos "ataques" de inspiración no se presentan con tanta frecuencia en un día domingo como lo és este.

En fin, de todas formas ¿Qué les ha parecido esta pequeña introducción a lo que será el primer capítulo de esta historia? Por favor, si les ha agradado, dejen un comentario, se los agradecería mucho ;)

Sin mas que decir, me despido.

Atte: Crosseyra/Ino!


	2. Chapter 2

**__****Aveces esconder secretos implica destruir el orgullo de un Rey en un sucio tablero de ajedrez**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Ciel's Diary**

_by_

**Crosseyra**

**Capítulo I: **_Bienvenido al Juego.__  
_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Bien, esto es un asco, en todo el extenso sentido de la palabra._

_Primero que todo, solo es una reunión familiar, nada más que eso, pero Rachel actúa como si hubiéramos ganado la lotería o estuviéramos a punto de dar una conferencia en público, en otras palabras más generales y básicas, está dándole demasiada importancia a la imagen que podríamos dar._

_No es que mi madre no haya sido de esa manera en algunas ocasiones, de hecho Vincent ha dado unas cuantas conferencias a lo largo del éxito de sus empresas y mamá ha llegado a amenazarle si "metía la pata" o daba una mala imagen de la familia Phantomhive, pero con lo que concierne a los familiares jamás la vi comportarse de esa manera._

_Bueno, supongo que está emocionada._

_Rachel dice que la joven con la que Edward va a casarse es hija de un exitoso empresario dedicado a la hotelería y que su apellido es Michaelis. Jamás oí tal patronímico, pero creo que es porque no leo mucho los anuncios publicitarios de hoteles, hospedajes ni mucho menos la sección de viajes, sin mencionar que cambio de canal cuando comienzan a dar propaganda en la TV._

_Mamá está algo eufórica, me ha dicho que me vista con el traje que tengo guardado en el armario que uso solo en "eventos importantes". Eventualmente, me negué. _

_No pienso usar un traje tan formal en reuniones de ese tipo, es decir, nos reuniremos con la familia, no es que fuéramos a salir en la TV o fuera algún tipo de "reunión de negocios", solo vamos a conocer a la prometida del mayor de los Middleford (lo cual me importa un rábano, pero tengo más que claro que luego de ello tendré mi recompensa) y a "compartir" un poco con ella, sin embargo, no me interesa, solo tomaré nota sobre la chica._

_Pasando a otro tema, trataré de llevar mi dietario conmigo, ya que no pienso arriesgarme a que alguien lo encuentre entre mis cosas y ose leer cada página escrita de él descubriendo algunos asuntos que, si bien están en el pasado, no significa que no pueda meterme en problemas por ello._

_Normalmente no salgo de casa los fines de semana, por lo cual no me preocupo en lo más mínimo si el diario está custodiado por mí, en mi habitación, pero ahora que saldremos por parte de la tarde de hoy no puedo arriesgarme, menos aún si hoy es cuando Arianne (la mucama) entra a las recámaras para asearlas._

_La mujer es chismosa y siempre que paso cerca de la cocina está cuchicheando con sus pares sobre cualquier tema que pueda ser "material para discutir" con las demás sirvientas, odio esa actitud. A la única sirvienta la cual no la he visto chismorrear es Maylene (la ama de llaves), siempre que la veo está hablando con Bard (el chef) y Finnyan (El jardinero), pero no les he escuchado hablar más que temas triviales y fútiles._

_En fin, tomaré prestado un bolso de Tanaka para poder traer conmigo a la reunión el diario, una libreta, un bolígrafo y mi consola portátil, sé que en más de una ocasión me hastiaré de observar a la chica sin poder extraer nada de ella que sea relevante. Relevante para mí, claro está._

_De todas formas tendré cuidado con lo que respecta a este insignificante cuadernillo y tomaré nota de la chica, sé que puedo sacar algo de la señorita "Michaelis"…_

El chico levantó la mirada con algo de hastío y observó la puerta de su alcoba. Habían estado tocando un par de veces en ella, sin embargo, no se había dignado a levantarse a abrir la puerta, estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que hacía como para que se desquebrajara su "armonía". Concorde los segundos pasaban, los golpes se hacían cada vez más insistentes, por lo cual no le quedó más que atender el molesto llamado.

— ¿Quién es? — interrogó el muchacho en un sonoro gruñido engorroso, mientras tomaba el libro de la cama y lo posaba bajo el cojín de su litera con tal de ocultarlo de la vista de todos. Como bien había dicho, nadie se había enterado hasta ahora de la existencia de aquel cuadernillo en su posesión, y tampoco deseaba que lo descubrieran, que pasara por ignoto era lo más sensato para todos.

Se quedó un momento varado frente a la entrada de su habitación, mas ninguna respuesta escuchó al otro lado de la puerta. Bufó molesto encogiéndose de hombro y se dispuso a volver a tumbarse sobre la colcha de su cama para retomar su escritura.

Pudo oír un par de pasos en el pasillo, pero prefirió no tomarle importancia alguna. Luego de algunos minutos volvieron a tocar a su puerta, ahora, con más obstinación.

— ¿Señorito Ciel? — pudo advertir una voz algo grotesca que provenía de las afueras de su recámara. Dio un largo suspiro exasperado y, con todo el aburrimiento del mundo que podría haber tenido, se levantó nuevamente de su lecho y se acercó a la puerta con lentitud, arrastrando los pies sobre la madera del suelo.

— Espero que no se le ocurra hacer preguntas… — susurró el chico para sus adentros al momento de que se disponía a abrir la puerta de su alcoba.

_Arianne._

Divisó a una mujer regordeta, robusta de pies a cabeza, de mejillas coloradas y piel pálida, cabello cobrizo, ojos marrones y de baja estatura. La mujer vestía el traje típico de la servidumbre de los Phantomhive, un vestido de mucama negro con un delantal de torso blanco y un pañuelo sobre la cabeza, sin mencionar que llevaba un maquillaje excesivo, en otras palabras, una mujer rechoncha de aspecto estrafalario.

Ciel alzó una ceja con arrogancia.

— ¿Sucede algo, Arianne? — preguntó el chico en un tono despectivo, atisbando a la sirvienta a sus marrones ojos, logrando intimidar a la mujer como muchas veces pasó con los que se le acercaban. Ciel Phantomhive no era alguien de amigos, mucho menos en la comodidad de su mansión.

— Señorito Ciel, la señora dice que le espera en el vestíbulo junto con su padre. Dice que ya es hora de salir — espetó la fémina haciendo una leve reverencia ante el joven británico en signo de respeto, no obstante, el chico de ojos azul cobalto no le dio mayor importancia a aquel detalle, estaba tan acostumbrado a ello que ya lo pasaba por alto en muchos aspectos.

Ciel asintió de forma automática. Estaba disponiéndose a cerrar la puerta de su alcoba, pero la inmovilidad de la mucama le hizo detenerse. Alzó una ceja inquisitivamente.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo más, Arianne? — curioseó el muchacho de obscuros cabellos con algo de fastidio, aún tenía un par de cosas que hacer y la mujer estaba quitándole tiempo.

La nombrada sirvienta se sobresaltó un poco, para luego hablar rozando un poco "la confianza" y, como siempre, meter la pata.

— Ah, bueno, señorito, ¿Usted sabe algo sobre la prometida del joven Edward? He oído por ahí que la joven proviene de una familia de empresarios ¿Usted conoce el nombre de la muchacha?

Ciel le observó por un cuarto de segundo, entrecerró sus ojos observando amenazadoramente a la mujer de ojos marrones y desprendiendo un aura vil y cruel alrededor de su efigie de carne y hueso, mientras sus ojos azul cobalto llenos de frialdad se clavaban en ella.

Arianne tragó grueso, sabiendo inmediatamente que debió de haber cerrado la boca en el momento justo, mas no lo hizo.

El muchacho, sencillamente, gruñó realmente molesto.

— Dile a mi madre que bajaré en un minuto — Y, con toda la descortesía del mundo y en su típico tono tajante, le cerró la puerta en la cara a la mucama de un sopetón. Realmente, el muchacho no estaba de humor para responder preguntas estúpidas a una mujer que se la pasaba creando rumores sobre cualquier tontería que se le apareciera en frente.

Franqueó su mano derecha por entre sus obscuros cabellos de tonalidades azulinas y dejó escapar un suspiro cansino.

Ah, cuánto detestaba ese tipo de mujeres.

Se sentía frustrado, en parte, realmente hubiera preferido mantenerse en su habituación, dentro de su hogar, en su ambiente, en su mundo en vez de tener que compartir con una chiquilla que, con suerte, vería tres o cuatro veces en su vida. Eso realmente le fastidiaba la mayoría del tiempo.

Podría haberse negado a ir, pero eso le acarrearía la desaprobación de sus padres en un ámbito lógico y social, y no estaba dispuesto a echar a la basura seis años de arduo trabajo tratando de ser el hijo perfecto solo por una reunión familiar con una completa desconocida. Como había dicho antes, solo la vería un par de veces, no significaba gran problema en ese sentido, sin embargo, debía de investigarla.

Vamos, si lograba descubrir a la chica en algo raro con lo que respecta a las empresas y a una de las tantas cuentas bancarias de los Middleford, tendría nuevamente un buen trato con sus padre y hasta con sus familiares más cercanos, eso representaba un punto a favor para su persona, no obstante, debía pagar un precio algo "costoso" para lograrlo.

Tener que charlar con la muchacha.

No es que le dificultara hacer algo como eso, es más, era un excelente actor en ese sentido, pero a eso también se le llamaba cinismo e hipocresía, lo cual también denigrada el apellido Phantomhive, claro, si alguien más se enteraba de sus trucos y todo lo que ha hecho durante los últimos años para no decepcionar a sus padres, aún si es implicaba hacer que cosas "indebidas".

Era por eso que no quería que nadie encontrara su diario ni supiera que existe, porque allí estaba todo lo que había hecho para no decepcionar a sus padres y convertirse en un hijo digno de heredar las empresas Phantom, aún si eso le costara parte de su honor y orgullo.

No se sentía orgulloso de lo que tiempo atrás había hecho, sin embargo había obtenido su recompensa por ello, la aprobación de Vincent y Rachel Phantomhive.

Observó a su alrededor con algo de despecho, sería mejor apresurarse a ordenar sus cosas y tomar lo que se llevaría por sus seguridad integral

Se acercó a su cama tomando la almohada y alzándola, encontrándose con el librillo de tapa gruesa forrado en terciopelo negro que usaba como su "memorándum". Hizo un mohín complacido y, lanzándose y tumbándose de nueva cuenta en su litera, comenzó a escribir.

Por desgracia, antes de que la tinta tocara el fino papel, escuchó unos furiosos taconeos al otro lado de la puerta, a lo largo del pasillo. Suspiró con hastió y, corroborado los segundos transcurridos, escribió solo unas cuantas palabras.

_Como dije antes, esto es un asco…_

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Observaba la arboleda alzarse a orillas del camino pavimentado con aburrimiento, desinterés y fatiga. Sentía los deseos de sacar el seguro de la puerta y lanzarse aún si el automóvil estaba en movimiento, realmente aquello era lo que menos le importaba, mas no podía, debía cumplir con las "obligaciones y pruebas" que sus padres le imponían en su camino.

Sí, tal vez el chico actuaba de una forma exagerada y estrafalaria en ese sentido a la mirada de cualquiera, pero eso no le impedía cumplir con sus objetivos en lo absoluto. Si algo se proponía, lo consumaba de cualquiera manera posible y a cualquier costo, después de todo, él era un chiquillo bastante orgulloso y obstinado. Herencia de su padre.

Ciel era la viva imagen de Vincent a excepción de sus ojos azul cobalto los cuales heredó de su madre, sin embargo, solo hay un pequeño detalle que diferenciaba las personalidades entre padre e hijo.

_Resignación._

El mayor y cabeza de la familia Phantomhive era un luchador de espíritu emprendedor que daba de qué hablar a cada segundo, no obstante, cuando lo creía conveniente y que ya no valía la pena seguir gastando fuerzas en vano, optaba por doblegarse ante el "enemigo" y someterse de cierta forma gradual. En cambio, el joven varón de cabellos obscuros, ojos azul cobalto y heredero legítimo de los Phantomhive jamás se rendía.

Quizás por orgullo, por imperiosidad o simplemente por superación personal, cualquiera que fuera la razón jamás claudicaba ante su oponente, no hasta que diera su último aliento en el desafío.

Levantó la mirada con algo de pereza y posó sus ojos en el retrovisor central del automóvil, se dio cuenta que un par de ojos azules idénticos a los propios le observaban inquisitivamente. Dio un suspiro al aire y desvió la mirada con aburrimiento, pero aún así sentía aquella azulina mirada sobre su persona.

— Ciel, cariño ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó su madre con un latente tono de preocupación en su voz, mientras que su marido mantenía sus ojos fijos en el pavimentado camino, sin embargo, estaba atento a la recientemente iniciada plática.

El joven británico rodó imperceptiblemente los ojos, para luego franquear su mano derecha por entre sus cabellos obscuros y esbozar una leve sonrisa algo desganada, mientras le dedicaba una mirada serena a su madre por el retrovisor.

— Creo que sí ¿Por qué? — parló el muchacho un poco hastiado, pero sonriendo de igual forma.

Rachel mancilló su ceño a uno algo apenado, sabía que su hijo no estaba muy contento con la idea de ir a visitar a su familia y, por supuesto, no se había tragado esa sonrisa apagada que habían formado los labios del menor. Había desistido de obligar al chiquillo a vestir ese traje formal para que se sintiera más cómodo en la situación y en el ambiente, pero el heredero legítimo de los Phantomhive aún así se veía deprimido.

A la rubia ya se le habían acabado las ideas de las maneras de cómo podía incentivar a su único hijo y primogénito a hacer alguna clase de vida social, y temía que a Vincent también. No lo culpaba, el hombre había estado teniendo demasiado trabajo últimamente con lo que respecta a las empresas Phantom y el tiempo que le dedicaba a su familia gracias a ello era casi nulo.

Suspiró con derrota y, volviendo a poner los ojos en el retrovisor, observó al chico.

— Te notó un poco deprimido ¿Sucede algo, mi amor? — preguntó Durless nuevamente. Ciel se limitó a negar con la cabeza, para luego posar sus azulinos ojos cobalto hacia las afueras de la ventana, observando el espeso bosque que se alzaba no más de unos cuantos metros de distancias desde la carretera.

Aspiró profundo y se dispuso a responder.

— Solo pensaba un poco en la prometida de Edward, ya sabes, si es una buena chica para él — mintió con pereza, ya que le importaba un comino si la chica era buena para su primo o no, solo le interesaba saber si estaba involucrada en algo extraño en términos monetarios. De todas formas no estaba muy interesado en el futuro de los Middleford que digamos, no obstante, era su familia, el apoyo mutuo era fundamental para mantener relaciones de esa índole.

Vincent rió por lo bajo al igual que su esposa ante la respuesta del joven inglés. El chico de cabellos obscuros frunció el ceño algo molesto. Iba a preguntar qué era lo graciosos, pero desistió en el momento.

— ¡Oh! Ciel, no te preocupes por eso, te aseguro que será una excelente muchacha — declaró la joven madre de rubios cabellos con entusiasmo, a la vez que esbozaba una radiante sonrisa y tocaba delicadamente el hombro de su marido, quien mantenía los ojos fijos en el camino.

Vincent asintió al instante.

— Sí, hijo, de seguro debe ser una muy buena jovencita, es hija de uno de los empresarios de hotelería más exitosos de Inglaterra y el mundo — acotó el adulto al observar, por solo segundos, a Ciel por el retrovisor central del vehículo, mientras sonreía con una amabilidad y serenidad característica de su persona, sin embargo, al joven británico no le interesaba ese detalle en lo absoluto.

El joven de azulinos ojos suspiró con hastío.

— No me refería a… — hizo una leve pausa, para luego hacer un ademán con su mano derecha y volver a voltear la vista hacia las afueras del ventanal del coche — Olvídenlo…

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que Vincent y Rachel retomaran el habla en una plática que, para el muchacho, era poco interesante, por lo cual no se tomó la molestia de escuchar más a fondo, simplemente optó por hurgar en el bolso que había obtenido gracias al mayordomo principal de la mansión, Tanaka, y tomar su consola portátil comenzando a jugar.

No estaba muy interesado en lo que hacía, pero en ese momento era mucho mejor el entretenerse con su consola de videojuegos a estar observando hacia las afueras del vehículo sin obtener distracción algunas más que el aburrimiento.

Ser una persona tan ermitaña como lo era aquel muchacho de obscuros cabellos y azulina mirada era difícil, más de lo que muchos podrían imaginar, pero Ciel no lo tomaba en cuenta, aprendió que sentir la soledad a flor de piel no le ayudaba en nada y encontró rápidamente la solución a ese problema al encontrar aquel libro negro sin una sola hoja escrita entre todos los libros de la biblioteca de la mansión.

Pensó en miles de usos para aquel simple cuadernillo de tapa gruesa forrada en terciopelo negro, pero por cuestiones que en ese momento pasaron por su cabeza, determinó que aquel librillo se convertiría en su testigo de todas y cada una de las cosas que haría, en su _diario._

No iba a negar que el chiquillo, al principio, se sentía solo, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba se fue acostumbrando al hecho de que no había nadie cerca de su persona y, como era de esperarse, no necesitara a alguien que le hiciera compañía, estaba bien con aquel insignificante dietario que le ayudaba a descargar todo lo que contenía en su mente hasta ese entonces y, porque no, con él mismo.

Se percató que estaban cruzando una calle concurrida. Habían llegado a Londres.

Personas pasaban indiferentes por la vereda de su lado derecho, conversando entre ellas o simplemente caminando como caballos de carroza, siempre mirando hacia el frente, a ningún lado más que hacia adelante, siempre indolentes con lo que respecta a su alrededor.

Él, en cierto sentido, se había vuelto parte de ello. Siempre le restaba importancia a lo que no era de su interés o no le concernía en lo absoluto. Caminando a paso galante, siempre era él quien fingía amabilidad y continuaba con una plática que otra persona ajena iniciaba por muy poco interesado que estuviera en ello, pero él siempre tenía la última palabra.

Observó hacia las afueras del automóvil, el tumulto de gente había desaparecido y estaban ingresando en la zona de los recintos privados más costosos de Londres, ya casi arribaban en su destino.

El vehículo siguió avanzando hasta que el muchacho pudo divisar un gran portón de barretas alzándose imperiosamente frente a ellos, con un detallado que delataba ser de una antigüedad de alrededor de un siglo, de la época Victoriana en Inglaterra. Estaba más que claro que ya estaban próximos a entrar en los aposentos de los Middleford y, como siempre, de Ciel a actuar.

El automóvil se detuvo frente a un aldabón con una pequeña pantalla táctil. El joven de obscuros cabellos pensó de inmediato que, con ello, habían arruinado el estilo pintoresco y vetusto del lugar.

Su padre tocó sutilmente la pequeña pantallita e inmediatamente una voz resonó por el altavoz de la aldaba.

— Residencia Middleford ¿Quién habla? — resonó por el diminuto parlante. El mayor sonrió complacido y, acercándose a la bocina del aldabón, respondió.

— Glenn, soy Phantomhive

Luego de ello, se escuchó un leve revuelo de cosas y el estruendo de uno que otro objeto cayendo al suelo, un par de palabras inentendibles y exclamaciones de personas variadas al otro lado de la línea auditiva. Vincent esbozó una sonrisa de lado, Rachel soltó una risilla algo juguetona y Ciel solo rodó los ojos ante la incompetencia de la servidumbre.

Escuchó un claro "¡¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Miren este desastre!" proveniente del altavoz, seguido de un "¡Señor Tegan! Es que… El señor Phantomhive está aquí" y por último un "¡¿Qué? ¡Idiotas! ¡Hacedle pasar!"

Se oyó nuevamente un revuelo de cosas, un par de golpes en el lugar y, para terminar, un quejido ahogado proveniente de una de las personas que, probablemente, estaban reunidas allí, al otro lado de la línea.

Luego de ello, volvió la comunicación entre la servidumbre encargada del aldabón y los Phantomhive.

— ¡Oh! Lord Vincent, es un gusto volver a escuchar su voz. El señor Alexis y la señora Frances le estaban esperando. Sea Bienvenido, señor Phantomhive — saludó con cortesía el hombre que minutos atrás había vociferado por el altavoz.

— Gracias, Tegan — y, dicho esto, las puertas abarrotadas comenzaron a abrirse paso, provocando un estruendoso rechinido gracias a la fricción del metal ya oxidado. Ciel no pudo evitar recordar aquellas películas de terror y suspenso en los cuales el mismo tipo de portones abarrotados chirriaban causando esa sensación funesta que daba escalofríos.

Oh sí… odiaba ese lugar.

Alzó la vista observando hacia el frente, se dio cuenta que no eran más de quince metros de camino para llegar a las puertas de la mansión de los Middleford. Suspiró con desgano ante esto y, tomando su consola de videojuegos portátil, se dispuso a jugar indiferente. Realmente detestaba tener que salir de casa, realmente lo detestaba…

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sus ambarinos ojos inspeccionaron por más de dos minutos su propio reflejo en el espejo de tocador que tenía en frente. Con su cuello alzado y sus manos puestas sobre su corbata negra, arreglaba su aspecto de manera formidable, asegurándose de que ni un solo detalle se le escapara ni pasara por alto.

Ni un solo negruzco cabello fuera de su lugar, ni una sola arruga o mancha en su traje negro, ni una sola imperfección en su imagen. Todo estaba como debería ser, o como él quería que fuera.

Bajó su mentón lentamente y tomó sus lentes para comenzar a pulirlos con el pañuelo que se hallaba en su bolsillo, luego volvió a dejarlos en el puente de su refinada nariz, soltando un suspiro más que complacido por su trabajo. Palmeó un poco sus manos y se dispuso a salir del balneario de la mansión de los Middleford, nos obstante, se topó de lleno con cierto chico de miraba escarlata en su camino al cerrar tras de sí la puerta del tocador.

— Vaya, por fin te encuentro — comentó el joven de ojos escarlata al tiempo que avanzaba hacia el ambarino de cabello negro, esbozando una sonrisa de lado un tanto irónica.

Claude rodó los ojos con algo de fastidio-

Cabello color negro azabache tan intenso como la obscuridad misma, ojos de un rojizo escarlata llenos de sensualidad y que desataban el placer con solo atisbarles, piel blanca y nívea que desprendían un calor gélido capaz de enloquecer al más cuerdo, de facciones afrodisiacas, sonrisa magnética. Joven alto, de postura erguida, modales definidos, cuerpo esculpido por dioses y de apariencia mucho más que atrayente.

Ese era Sebastián Michaelis, primogénito varón de Lawrence Michaelis y heredero legítimo de las empresas hoteleras más importantes del último siglo y tiempo contemporáneo hasta la fecha, o por lo menos así era como lo describía un artículo de la revista "Sensation" en una de sus entrevistas privadas para con él.

El ambarino suspiró pesadamente.

— ¿No deberías estar con el señor y la señora Middleford? — preguntó el hombre de lentes alzando una ceja y frunciendo el ceño de manera irritada.

El chico de mirada escarlata se encogió de hombros

— Sí, pero al parecer ha llegado parte de la familia. El señor Alexis junto con Lady Frances se han dispuesto a darles la bienvenida — se excusó el hombre retándole la menor importancia al asunto. Faustus tomó aquello como un claro "Me he quedado solo en la sala de invitados y he venido a buscarte", sin embargo, hubo algo que captó su atención por completo.

Dirigió sus ocelos ámbar hacia Michaelis y los posó raudamente sobre los contrarios, indagando en ellos en busca de una respuesta que satisfaga sus dudas.

— ¿Quieres decir que los Phantomhive están aquí? — curioseó excitado, atisbando con verdadero entusiasmo el muchacho de negruzcos cabellos que tenía en frente por solo una única razón, los Phantomhive.

— ¿Phantomhive? — vaya apellido. "Phantomhive", "Phantom", "Fantasma". Mentiría si dijera que jamás había escuchado hablar de aquel patronímico ni mucho menos que no le había causado cierta curiosidad el saber que parte de su significado tuviera que ver con alguna clase de "espectro", pero jamás le tomó demasiado interés como para indagar más allá de lo que sus oídos captaban entre voces. Optó por encogerse de hombros — Me suena el apellido — comentó a la nada.

El joven de ojos ambarinos le observó desaprobatoriamente, casi de una forma tajante. Michaelis no se sorprendía de ello.

Claude Faustus, cabello negro azabache, ojos color ámbar iguales a la miel, piel tan pálida o más que la de Sebastián, alto y de buen porte. Joven circunspecto de carácter flemático, inexpresivo y seco, no muestra emociones ni mucho menos sonríe. No le sorprendía en lo absoluto que el chico le observara de aquella forma tan abúlica de su parte.

Oyó un suspiro lejano, más no le tomó demasiado interés.

— Es la familia que tiene bajo su poder a una de las empresas más importantes de Inglaterra y el mundo europeo, son descendientes de Condes, Marqueses y Duques y, en un tiempo pasado, sirvieron fielmente a la corona de Gran Bretaña junto con a su alteza, la reina Victoria ¿Acaso no los conoces? — informó el joven adulto al tiempo que acomodaba sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz con parsimonia, observando a su acompañante de una manera más que perspicaz.

Está bien, eso no se lo esperaba en lo absoluto ¿Descendientes de Condes? ¿Dueños de una de las empresas más relevantes en la actualidad? ¿Leales nobles servidores de la corona de Inglaterra en la época Victoriana? Jamás se le ocurrió tal cosa, y mucho menos que aquella familia fuera de "sangre azul" en su totalidad.

Ahora entendía por qué Claude estaba tan interesado en ellos, no obstante, también había despertado cierta curiosidad sobre el mismísimo Sebastián.

— He oído hablar de ellos, pero jamás pensé que fueran de tanta importancia —soltó a la nada al verse sumido en sus propias cavilaciones. Por alguna "extraña" razón había tomado cierto interés por conocer a los Phantomhive.

Faustus asintió complacido.

— Lo son. El que desciendan de una familia muy ligada a la realeza del siglo diecinueve ya los hace bastante relevantes en la actualidad, pero el que lideren las empresas "Phantom" les hace ser una familia digna de admirar

Algo en el interior de Michaelis pareció hacer un ligero "clic" al escuchar la palabra "empresas", ya que sus ojos tomaron un brillo inusual y su semblante cambió a una excitado de solo cuestión de segundos, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que no parecía ser serena ni amable, más bien era astuta e inquisitiva.

Dirigió su mirada escarlata hacia el joven de negruzcos cabellos y coló su brazo por los hombros del susodicho, observándole con una media sonrisa.

— ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, Claude? — dijo el hombre alzando una de sus cejas.

— Te refieres a que pronto estaremos en presencia de una auténtica familia de sangre noble y que nuestra hermana se convertirá en una especie de "Marquesa" al contraer matrimonio con Edward Middleford ¿No? — comentó Faustus, mientras apartaba el brazo de Sebastián y sacudía sus hombros con un aire despectivo.

Tenía que admitirlo, él no había pensado en algo como aquello, si bien sabía que Frances Phantomhive tenía la misma ascendencia noble que el actual líder de las empresas "Phantom", no se le había cruzado por la cabeza que Edward Middleford también era descendiente de Condes, Marqueses y Duques y que, por ende, él también era una especie de noble aristócrata, es decir, si su hermana estaba comprometida con el chico, esta automáticamente se convertía en parte de aquella "nobleza", no obstante, no era eso lo que tenía en mente.

— Es un buen punto, pero no. Me refiero a que, si entablamos lazos amistosos con los Phantomhive, tendríamos una gran proporción de posibilidades de que las empresas de los Michaelis se liguen económicamente con las empresas "Phantom" — propuso el adulto con suspicacia y astucia, cegado por aquel pensamiento que le llenaba de una excitación incontrolable, ese posible futuro en que la industria de la hotelería que abarcan los Michaelis se disparara directo a la cima gracias a un acuerdo con los Phantomhive.

El ambarino frunció el ceño con frustración.

— Sebastián ¿Solo piensas en Lawrence y su compañía?

— Algún día heredaré las empresas de los Michaelis, es mi deber buscar cualquier alternativa que podría asegurar alguna clase de "éxito". Si lo que dices sobre los Phantomhive es cierto, entonces estamos frente a una oportunidad que no debo desperdiciar

Observó al chico de escarlata mirada por el rabillo de su ambarino ojo, aquella determinación en las palabras del futuro empresario le indicaban a diestra y siniestra que hablaba en serio, no se detendría por nada del mundo hasta haber cumplido su objetivo.

Aunque odiara una gran cantidad de aspectos que destacaban la personalidad del adulto de azabaches cabellos y rojizos ocelos, le gustaba que el chico fuera así de decidido en todo lo que se propusiera, era una de las cosas que decretaban la forma de ser de alguien.

Suspiró al comprobar la hora en su reloj de muñeca y, acomodando sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz, tomó del brazo a Michaelis y lo arrastró consigo.

— En fin, es mejor que volvamos, sería demasiado descortés el que desapareciéramos antes de presentarnos a nuestra nueva familia — comentó mientras avanzaba por el pasillo que, si bien no se equivocaba, daba a las escaleras que llegaban al vestíbulo. Habían tardado demasiado platicando de temas mucho más que innecesarios y temía que ahora se presentaran tarde, siendo ellos los invitados.

No podía permitirse ese lujo y Sebastián tampoco. Todo debía ser como él quería que fuera, todo debía ser _perfecto._

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Atisbó a su alrededor con hastío, sus ojos azul cobalto se paseaban por la expresión de cada presente sentado alrededor de la circular mesa que estaba situada en la terraza. Rostros conocidos que aburrido estaba ya de ver una y otra vez en ese terrible día familiar, lo único que agradecía es que, por el momento, Elizabeth no estaba allí.

Su madre le había dicho que Lizzy estaba con tía Angelina, Edward y la prometida desconocida hasta el momento en el centro de Londres, consultando precios para las cosas típicas de una boda, no obstante, también había comentado que volverían pronto. Sinceramente, no estaba muy entusiasmado con que su prima volviera.

Su tía Frances platicaba animadamente con Rachel sobre la futura esposa de Edward, mientras que su padre compartía una copa de vino con Alexis, conversando de temas políticos, monetarios, sociales, entre otros, sin embargo, no estaba interesado en lo más mínimo en prestar atención, solo se dedicaba a observar el extenso jardín y los mil y un rosales que se hallaban en él.

Aún situados bajo la sombra de un inmenso árbol, sentía los molestos rayos del sol colándose por entre el verdosos follaje y golpeando de lleno su rostro. Bufando ya bastante molesto, se levantó de su asiento disculpándose con los presentes educadamente como siempre hacía y comenzó a caminar rumbo al otro extremo de la mansión Middleford.

Sus pasos resonaban en un sonido seco sobre el empedrado suelo del jardín, paso tras paso, golpe tras golpe, sonido tras sonido. Atisbó con un semblante serio el bolso que traía sobre su hombro, con la correa del mismo atravesando su pequeño torso y comenzó a hurgar en él en busca de su consola portátil para distraerse un poco de sus alrededores, no obstante, no lograba encontrarlo.

Aún trayendo consigo tan pocos objetos, el bolso que a primera vista parecía bastante básico y simple, pero por dentro tenía adherido un sinfín de compartimentos y bolsillos en una división impresionante y, como era de esperarse, no recordaba en lo absoluto en cuál de todas las faltriqueras del bolso lo había guardado.

Tan sumido en la búsqueda de su consola, no se percató ni pudo advertir a tiempo que un par de sujetos caminaban en su dirección, directamente hacia su persona.

— Vamos ¿Dónde rayos te he dejado? Estúpido morral — masculló entre dientes con algo de frustración.

— No lo sé, podríamos decirle a Cheryl que nos invitara más seguido a sus reuniones familiares — oyó decir a alguien a la cercanía, pero su voz no le era para nada familiar, no obstante, no se dignó a levantar la mirada en lo absoluto.

— Me aseguraré de que sea a la única que vengas, Sebastián — oyó nuevamente ahora aún más próximo, pero aún sin levantar su azulina vista.

Seguía hurgando al tiempo que continuaba dando raudos y secos pasos hacia el frente, al parecer el par contrario tampoco se había dado cuenta de la presencia del niño, por lo cual ninguno mostraba la intención de detenerse.

Ciel sonrió satisfecho al poder encontrar su ansiada consola de videojuegos portátil, pero antes de que pudiera extraerla por completo un impacto seco de algo firme y alto le hizo tambalearse y, perdiendo el equilibrio, cayó de golpe al crudo suelo de piedra y, de paso, el bolso junto con sus cosas había quedado desparramados por piso.

— ¡Agh! — gimió colerizado, mientras se sobaba la parte baja de su espalda aún en el suelo.

— ¡Sebastián! ¡Arrollaste a un niño! — ¿Niño? Oh, eso sí que le había molestado.

— Sí, gracias Claude, estoy bien — una pisca de sarcasmo en aquella voz tan seductora y atrayente había captado su atención por completo, pero no por ello estaba menos irritado. Al parecer había chocado con el dueño de aquella voz de aspectos afrodisiacos.

Al sentir como el tipo con el que había chocado comenzaba a incorporarse, volvió a poner los pies sobre la tierra y, a duras penas, se dio cuenta de que su consola estaba fuera del bolso junto con su diario y se hallaban, en aquellos momentos, a la exposición de cualquier par de ojos curiosos que pudiera notar su presencia.

¡Oh, por dios! ¡Su diario!

Pegó un salto importándole menos se parecía desesperado al realizar sus acciones o no, ya que realmente estaba desesperado y lo único que deseaba en aquellos momentos era tomar sus cosas del piso y desaparecer del lugar, como si nada de ello hubiera pasado.

Tragó grueso y tomó su consola de videojuegos y la metió de un sopetón en su bolso, pero cuando alargó la mano para recoger aquel librillo forrado en terciopelo negro que funcionaba como dietario, alguien más se le adelantó y lo tomó entre una de sus manos, una nívea y perfecta mano, la cual próximamente le extendería el cuadernillo hacia su propia persona, entregándoselo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó aquella voz con "cierto" toque de preocupación en sus tonos auditivos y Ciel, sorprendido, no pudo evitar levantar la mirada.

En ese mismo momento sus ojos parecieron haber captado y contorneado la figura de un ángel, pero no cualquier ángel.

_Un ángel de alas negras y que pareciera poseer los ojos del demonio._

Por alguna extraña razón, Ciel sintió que ese era el comienzo de su propia derrota.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

_¡Bien, bien, bien! Lo prometido es deuda y, como dije, aquí está el siguiente capítulo de esta particular historia SebasxCiel..._

_Y, bueno, díganme ¿Qué les ha parecido la primera parte de esta historia? ¿Buena, mala, aburrida, horrorosa, simple o regular? Sus opiniones sobre este fic son importantes y más, ya que si no es del agrado de los lectores entonces no tiene ningún objetivo el que siga publicando capítulos ¿No creen? Es por ello que les pido de favor que comenten su perspectiva del fic en sus reviews (Si es que pueden dejar, claro)_

_¡Bueno! Ahora la parte más importante de estas notas finales._

_Agradezco de corazón a **BlackButterfly34 **y a **Ai Blake Lawrence **por comentar en este humilde fic recientemente iniciado, realmente los reviews para una autora como yo son más que un honor, especialmente si valoran el trabajo y dedicación puesto en él._

_En fin, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible._

_¡Nos vemos!_

_Atte: Crosseyra/Ino!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Un peón puede llegar a cruzar todo un tablero para convertirse en Rey**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Ciel's Diary**

_by_

**Crosseyra**

**Capítulo II: **_Tiempo de conocer.__  
_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Creer que las cosas eran simples de buenas a primeras era una tontería, siempre se tiene que poner un mínimo de esfuerzo para poder alcanzar la meta deseada. No basta con tronar los dedos y que las respuestas aparezcan de la nada por arte de magia, tampoco sirve cerrar los ojos y pedir un deseo a un hada madrina inexistente, ni mucho menos rezar para que un dios todopoderoso te lo envíe en un ángel mensajero, es decir, esas cosas eran solo estupideces que solo un ingenuo que no usa la lógica ni es capaz de razonar creería.

Obtener información acerca de la jovencita era más difícil de lo que pensaba hasta cierto punto. Primero que nada, la chica no había regresado aún junto con Edward, Elizabeth y su tía Ann, por lo cual no podía sacarle algo de forma directa si no estaba presente. Segundo, Frances y Alexis no han sido de gran ayuda y tampoco recurrir a otros medios sería una buena opción a elegir.

Estaba estancado en medio de una plática familiar. Qué desastre.

Y allí se encontraba él. Aburrido, hastiado, casi molesto, mas su incordio no llegaba tan lejos, al menos no visiblemente.

¿Qué si era capaz de soportar toda aquella palabrería sobre la joven muchacha una y otra vez sin siquiera conocerla física y psicológicamente? De que podía, podía, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que la situación era completamente engorrosa para él, especialmente si todo lo platicaban entre ellos no eran más halagos sobre Cheryl. No le servía de nada saber que tan talentosa era la chiquilla o cuáles eran sus virtudes, no para sus fines. Él quería saber cuáles eran sus debilidades y detalles sospechosos.

Y ahí estaban todos reunidos en la sala de estar de la mansión de los Middleford, sentados en respectivas butacas las cuales rodeaban una perfecta mesita de vidrio adornada con un tiesto de gardenias blancas, hablando animadamente sobre la noticia de festejo y "buena nueva" para la familia.

_El compromiso entre Edward Middleford Phantomhive y Cheryl Michaelis Schmitt._

Maldito el momento en que Frances Phantomhive decidió convocar a una reunión familiar a Vincent, Rachel y al mismísimo Ciel.

Desvió su mirada hacia el péndulo del gran reloj situado a unos cuantos metros del mullido sillón en el cual se encontraba sentado, observando con aburrimiento el leve balanceo que el oscilador daba en un ritmo lento y tardío, casi fantasmal.

Aquel objeto grande y vetusto se encontraba en una amplia esquina solitaria de la sala de estar, abandonada casi a su suerte. Las campanadas que debería dar cada hora del día jamás sonaban y las manecillas detrás del vidriado apenas efectuaban alguna especie de movimiento raso y ligero para indicar el tiempo exacto.

Hizo un mohín disgustado, era una pena que tuvieran en su posesión un objeto tan ejemplar como lo era un reloj de péndulo y solo lo utilizaran como un decorativo casi imperceptible en la extensión del living. Podría estar funcionando perfectamente, pero al parecer los Middleford no tenían el interés en el que el artefacto volviera a desempeñar, solo estaba allí como un decorativo más para la estética del lugar.

Que detestable.

Frunció el ceño y, gruñendo casi en un suspiro indecoroso, dirigió raudamente su mirada hacia uno de los grandes ventanales de la habitación. Allí, sobre el extenso jardín de rosales blancos y la mansión misma, se había desatado una fuerte lluvia torrencial.

El repiqueteo de las finas y acuosas gotas sobre el tejado y ventanal le molestaban. Jamás disfrutó de aquellos días congelados, mucho menos de un orvallo imprevisto o de alguna tromba de agua en general, pero lo que más odiaba era la nieve. Aquel hielo que tomaba un aspecto blanquecino era lo que más le disgustaba de las épocas heladas, siempre caía en Diciembre y, para colmo suyo, en su propio aniversario de vida.

Odiaba la nieve. Odiaba Diciembre. _Odiaba su cumpleaños._

Tomó disimuladamente una bocanada profunda de aire y, con su semblante serio, dirigió sus azulinos ojos cobalto hacia los individuos que platicaban amigablemente entre ellos en la sala de estar, ajeno al tema en sí.

A veces sentía que se ahogaba en aquel lugar el cual no le traía muy buenos recuerdos de su infancia, si es que se puede decir que tuvo una.

Oh, claro que la tuvo, el único problema era que no recordaba la felicidad que en aquel tiempo pudo sentir, ya no recordaba las sonrisas inocentes que el mismo formaba ni tampoco el entusiasmo que le otorgaba el vivir. Se podría decir que ya no sentía nada de esa índole, sin embargo, y en lo más recóndito de su fuero interno, tenía cierta curiosidad por volver a experimentarlo.

Suspiró cansinamente y, con algo de fastidio y agudizando su oído, se dedicó a escuchar la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo alrededor de una mesita de centro perfectamente adornada en el living.

Ciel estaba sentado en un pequeño sillón un poco apartado del "grupo", por lo cual tuvo que inclinarse un poco para poder captar y procesar bien las palabras dichas en su mente. Lo primero que pudo oír fue algo salido de la boca de su padre, Vincent.

— Debo admitir que no me lo esperaba para nada, Alexis. Es bueno saber que Edward haya decidido forjar su futuro con una jovencita tan educada como lo es la tan renombrada Cheryl Michaelis — comentó la cabeza de la familia Phantomhive con una copa en mano, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida y volvía a dejar el vaso sobre la pequeña mesita frente a él.

El pequeño de azulina mirada rodó los ojos ante esto, al tiempo de que su tío sonreía orgulloso.

— Mi hijo está preparado para tomar su puesto en la sociedad. Lo hará bien — afirmó Middleford al cruzarse de brazos y recargarse sobre el respaldo del mullido sillón en el cual se encontraba, satisfecho de quien sabe qué cosa, probablemente del buen futuro que se había ganado su primogénito varón.

Rachel sonrió ladeando ligeramente su cabeza.

— Todos estamos seguros de ello — glosó Frances con un aire complacido, pero sin dejar aquel semblante fuerte que le caracterizaba y su tan conocida pose altiva. Vincent sonrió ante esto y se inclinó sobre la pequeña mesita de centro para volver a tomar entre sus manos el vaso con su bebida.

El menor de los Phantomhive posó su mano sobre su mejilla derecha, en un claro gesto fatigado y engorroso. Ladeó un poco su cabeza con lentitud y posó sus ojos en el reloj de péndulo situado en una esquina de la sala de estar. Allí, detrás del vidriado circular, las manecillas marcaban las dos y quince minutos.

Sabiendo que aquel reloj no funcionaba, se decidió por buscar algún otro clepsidra en la habitación con la mirada. Observó un reloj colgando del tabique norte de la sala el cual, suponía, funcionaba, pero se sorprendió de la hora marcada en el mismo.

_Dos y quince minutos._

Increíble, al parecer el reloj de péndulo abandonado en aquella esquina si podía dar la hora. Qué ironías de la vida.

Por alguna extraña razón comenzó a sentirse incómodo al estar sentado allí, en el pequeño sillón. Quizás eran paranoias suyas o solo eran los malos tratos que tenía con aquella mansión, pero fuera lo que fuera, aquella sensación no le estaba sentando del todo bien que digamos.

Optó por restarle importancia alguna, no quería dar mucho de qué hablar.

De improviso la voz de su madre resonó en sus tímpanos y no pudo evitar voltear el rostro e inclinarse nuevamente de forma leve hacia adelante. Rachel, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido prácticamente muda en toda la conversación que había alcanzado a captar, se dirigió hacia los dos hombres que se encontraban acomodados frente a ella en otro taburete.

— Bueno, hemos hablado bastante de la feliz pareja, pero ¿Qué hay de ustedes? — interrogó su madre al esbozar una sonrisa sutil a ojos cerrados, tan amable y serena como siempre, con aquellos característicos ojos azul cobalto que siempre desprendía un sentimiento de tranquilidad.

¡Oh! Casi lo olvidaba.

Dirigió raudamente su mirada hacia el otro extremo de la mesa de centro. Frente a ella se hallaban dos sujetos bastante singulares en variados aspectos, uno de ojos ámbar y el otro de un impresionante rojo escarlata los cuales le habían causado una fuerte atracción hacia el poseedor de ellos, pero no en un ámbito sexual, sino más bien por simple curiosidad.

Inspeccionó con la mirada al par frente a él.

El primero, y al parecer el mayor, recibía por nombre "Claude Faustus". Su aspecto físico era caracterizado por ser de tés pálida, cabello negro azabache, ojos de un color ámbar tan oscuros como la miel y labios finos y contorneados. Era alto, de buen porte y algo arrogante, sin mencionar que sobre el puente de su nariz se hallaban unos pulidos anteojos.

El segundo era de una piel de una tonalidad relativamente normal, de un cabello negruzco y algo alborotado, pero sin afectarle siquiera en su galante aspecto, de unos sensuales ocelos rojo escarlata y, hasta lo que había podido ver, de una radiante y magnética sonrisa.

¿Su nombre? Sebastián Michaelis, pero Ciel le había apodado "_El sujeto con los ojos del demonio_".

Nunca había visto tal color en los ocelos de alguna persona. Ciertamente el tipo tenía algo especial.

Se percató de que ambos hombres se observaron entre sí disimuladamente ante la pregunta de Durless y, con una sonrisa burlesca, río entre dientes.

— ¿Nosotros? —dudó Faustus al señalar tanto a su acompañante como a sí mismo. Ciel rodó los ojos con aburrimiento ante la pregunta innecesaria, sin embargo, el gesto atento y cortés en el rostro de su madre no desapareció, solo volteó su rostro hacia su marido en busca de apoyo.

Vincent discernió de inmediato el mensaje y, al cabo de segundos, supo que debía actuar. Una expresión amable se perfiló en su rostro e, inclinándose hacia adelante, se dispuso a hablar.

— Así es, queremos saber un poco más sobre nuestra nueva familia, después de todo, se integran al clan Phantomhive y Middleford — articuló el adulto con una sonrisa.

Mala suerte, al joven británico no le había agradado para nada lo comentado por su propio padre, mucho menos al decirlo tan a la ligera como lo había hecho. ¿Molesto? No, más bien incómodo y algo asfixiante.

"Familia", algo bastante común.

¿Qué era una familia en realidad? Normalmente se define como un grupo de personas emparentadas entre sí que viven juntas o en lugares diferentes, constituido especialmente por el matrimonio y los hijos, dicho en términos bastante objetivos, pero ¿Qué significaba para una persona? Una pregunta que jamás pudo explicarse correctamente.

Sabía que, para muchos, una familia era un círculo privado de personas de un mismo linaje en donde la confianza, el afecto, la constancia y el amor eran fundamentales. Se apoyan mutuamente unos con otros para superar ciertas situaciones o percances, en tiempos de crisis o por la pérdida de un integrante. Por supuesto que hay casos especiales en ciertas familias.

En conclusión, la familia era signo de apoyo, confianza, amor y respeto mutuo entre cada miembro, sin embargo, el no lo sentía así a pleno, ya que no tenía para nada claro qué figuraba una familia para él mismo.

Aun así el que Vincent pudiera hablar así de una familia y tomarlo tan a la ligera como para integrar de inmediato a unos completos desconocidos al círculo fraternal le molestaba. No eran celos, solo le incomodaba y lo encontraba de por sí engorroso. No conocía a la tal Cheryl y ya le daba un trato familiar que, siendo sinceros, aún no se había ganado.

Atisbó por el rabillo de su azulino ojo a su sonriente padre, para luego desviar su mirada hacia los nuevos allegados.

Claude le miró sorprendido.

— Bueno, señor Phantomhive… — tartamudeó ligeramente, pero no fue perceptible para oídos inexpertos como lo eran los de su madre y los demás, sin embargo, pudo percatarse del hecho de que _el tipo con los ojos del demonio_ también había escuchado ese tono ligeramente vacilante en su acompañante.

Allí estabael sujeto Sebastián, inmutable, con su semblante altivo, casi taciturno, pero inexpresivo. ¿Sería una táctica inútil para despertar el interés en alguien más? Lo dudaba, quizás aquel rostro indiferente no era más que su cariz habitual.

Volvió su mirada hacia el grupo en general.

— Siéntanse con la confianza de llamarme Vincent — ofreció el mayor de los Phantomhive con voz serena y semblante agradable, pero al parecer no recibió respuesta alguna del ambarino.

Vaya descortesía.

Tenía más que claro que en esa conversación él era solo un espectador más, no obstante, (y de cierta forma) la actitud del interrogado le parecía de lo más divertida. Trémulo, algo tartamudo e inseguro, se notaba en su semblante su "pizca" de excitación, pero aún así permanecía estático.

Esbozó una acre e imperceptible media sonrisa, para luego volver a prestar su atención en los demás.

Su tía Frances, inclinándose un poco hacia el muchacho, continuó con la idea.

— Háblanos de ti, Claude ¿A qué te dedicas?

El aludido dilató levemente las pupilas de sus ambarinos ojos ante la pregunta, pero solo carraspeó aclarándose la garganta con suspicacia. Lo notaba, advertía en su expresión aparentemente neutral algo que le incomodaba, pero ¿Qué sería? Ah, ya lo sabía. Faustus se había percatado del hecho de que de vez en cuando le dedicaba una mirada burlesca.

El pequeño Phantomhive no se sorprendió, en realidad no esperaba nada menos en él a juzgar por su apariencia circunspecta.

— Soy médico cirujano en el "Royal London Hospital", en Whitechapel — respondió con simpleza ante la interrogante hecha por la dama rubia esposa de Middleford, con una leve sonrisa que demostraba un poco de amabilidad.

Su madre, Rachel, le atisbó un tanto desconcertada, casi como si lo que acababa de escuchar era lo más sorprendente del mundo. Ciel había captado este detalle y, por un segundo, tuvo curiosidad, pero esta se esfumó tan rápido como había llegado en el momento en que en el rostro de Durless se posó una radiante sonrisa.

— ¡Eso es impresionante! Mi hermana también es cirujana en el Royal London Hospital. Su nombre es "Angelina Durless", puede que la conozcas

¡Ah! Claro, su tía Ann.

Angelina Durless, hermana menor de Rachel Durless, es calcada como "la amable y efusiva tía" que no tiene hijos. Felizmente casada con Arthur Schwamn, lleva un matrimonio relativamente estable hasta el momento. Es una profesional en el hospital de Whitechapel como médica cirujana y, cabe decir, adora su trabajo. Es estéril, por lo cual eso explicaría el hecho de que no tenga hijos.

Faustus arqueó una ceja entre sorprendido y desentendido ante la afirmación de la esposa de Phantomhive, para luego hacer un mohín pensativo perfectamente acorde a su apariencia seria y flemática. Sostuvo su mentón entre sus dedos índice y pulgar de la mano derecha y chasqueó la lengua en signo de frustración.

— ¿Durless? He escuchado ese apellido en el hospital, pero no recuerdo dónde — acotó al tiempo que deslizaba sutilmente sus lentes por el puente de su nariz.

La joven rubia de azulinos ojos se quedó meditando por un mínimo lapso de tiempo sobre ello, se le hacía algo extraño el que el ambarino no conociera a su hermana siendo que trabajaban en el mismo hospital e, incluso, con lo famosa que era Angelina. Se quedó así unos segundo más, mientras un par de miradas curiosas se posaban sobre su persona, para luego tronar sus dedos y volver a esbozar una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

— La apodan "Madame Red" — dijo con sencillez.

En ese momento Claude reconoció de inmediato aquel apelativo y, volviendo a deslizar sus anteojos por sobre el puente de su pálida nariz, atisbó directamente a Rachel.

— ¡Oh! Madame Red. Sí, la conozco. Estuve a su cargo junto con otros colegas cuando yo aún era interno en el Royal London — comentó al entrelazar sus enguantadas manos y posarlas sobre su regazo al volver a recargarse sobre el respaldo del aterciopelado sillón, mientras un suspiro se escapaba de sus finos y contorneados labios.

La dama de orbes azul cobalto sonrió complacida con la respuesta.

Ciel observaba a Faustus tajante, con una sensación de soslayo difícil de pasar por ignoto, sin embargo, para todo comensal reunido allí pasaba fácilmente desapercibido, después de todo era el primogénito y único hijo de Vincent Phantomhive que apenas llevaba consigo trece años de vida ¿Quién podría sospechar del educado e inocente Ciel Phantomhive?

Bueno, tal vez si había una única persona que podría dudar de la ingenuidad de la criatura.

Allí fue cuando su tío Alexis entró al juego nuevamente.

— Que pequeño es el mundo. Y dime ¿En qué te especializas? — preguntó la cabeza de la familia Middleford con cierto interés. No era de sorprenderse, la familia Michaelis tenía en su poder a una de las empresas más exitosas del Reino Unido y no era extraño que uno de sus miembros fuera a ser un cirujano renombrado en la actualidad, independientemente de tener un apellido diferente.

El ambarino esbozó una sonrisa de lado ante la pregunta.

— Traumatología. Actualmente estoy a cargo de seis internos egresados de distintas universidades

El pequeño británico rodó los ojos al notar que el adulto estaba presumiendo sutilmente con un carácter un poco "sobrepasado" de ello, de una manera orgullosa, _como una victoria._

El pequeño Phantomhive nunca fue de esa manera en lo absoluto. Podría ser orgulloso, altivo, arrogante, demandante, seco, crudo y un sinfín de adjetivos que le describían a la perfección, pero jamás había presumido de nada en toda su corta vida. Sus padres le habían educado bien como para hacer algo así, aunque hubo veces en que le decían que "_sacar a relucir un par de cosas ante los demás no estaba de más_".

Vincent le observó admirado en su medida, mientras acercaba el borde de la copa que llevaba en mano a sus labios y bebía un sorbo del líquido. Esbozó una sonrisa cordial y se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante.

— Debo admitir que eres alguien de admirar, Claude. Tú salvas vidas cuando yo apenas puedo mantenerme cuerdo con todo esto de las empresas Phantom — soltó una risilla involuntaria ante lo dicho, seguido de un ademán con su mano derecha señalándose a sí mismo.

Ciel le atisbó con suma atención ligeramente irritado.

Faustus perfiló en su rostro una media sonrisa autosuficiente, pero sin perder aquel toque cordial dirigido a la cabeza de la familia Phantomhive y actual dueño de una de las empresas más exitosas del tiempo contemporáneo en Europa. Carraspeó ligeramente y palmeó sus manos con tranquilidad.

— Ser médico es un trabajo sacrificado y que requiere dedicación, esfuerzos y los deseos de ayudar a las personas. Si alguna de esos tres incentivos llegara a desaparecer, créame que no dudaría ni un segundo en dejar el campo de la medicina — sus ambarinos orbes mostraban determinación ante lo dicho, al tiempo que deslizaba sus anteojos por sobre el puente de su nariz con sus dedos índice y medio.

En aquel momento todos los comensales le miraron con una expresión desconcertada. Rachel le observaba con una ceja alzada y una expresión que detonaba algo así como un _"¿Está hablando en serio?_", Vincent se había limitado a abrir sus ojos desmesuradamente y atisbarle atónito, Alexis se había inclinado hacia adelante con una mueca algo dudosa y hasta la mismísima Frances Phantomhive se había mostrado sorprendida.

Por su lado, el niño esbozó una sonrisa algo arrogante al ver la reacción tanto de sus tíos como de sus padres ante lo dicho por Claude, sin embargo, la expresión seria del susodicho siquiera se inmutó ante esto, simplemente siguió allí, sentado sobre el sillón de terciopelo y de brazos cruzados.

— Sería una decisión muy drástica sabiendo que la medicina es una carrera de alrededor de seis años de estudios en la universidad. Hacer una cosa así sería equivalente a arrojar años de tu vida a un precipicio sin fondo — formuló la esposa de Middleford con algo de inseguridad. Escuchar algo así salir de la boca de alguien "cuerdo" se le hacía completamente inverosímil.

Cada uno de ellos, incluyendo a Ciel, se hacían la misma pregunta.

¿Realmente Claude Faustus sería capaz de abandonar su profesión de un día para otro?

El ambarino corrió un rebelde mechón de cabello negro azabache de su níveo rostro, mientras se cruzaba de piernas con un aire osado y seguro.

— Nuestro trabajo es agotador y se necesita de una gran fuerza de voluntad para seguir día a día con la labor. A veces estamos noches completas recibiendo pacientes en emergencias, tratando traumas a altas horas de la noche o revisando las fichas de los pacientes que se quedan en observación. Hay veces en que debes estar alrededor de cincuenta y dos horas en un quirófano intentando salvar la vida de alguien, pero la emoción constante que te otorga este trabajo es una de las cosas únicas que incentivan a seguir en el área de la medicina. Cuando no hay una motivación para seguir esforzándote, es mejor dejarlo antes que atentar contra la vida de una persona producto del estrés.

Bien, tenía que admitirlo, eso le había tomado por sorpresa.

Una explicación y argumentación como aquella no se lo esperaba, se le hacía bastante impresionante una cosa así. Nunca había visto a alguien defender tan bien su posición y opinión con argumentos tan contundentes y respaldos concretos de aquella forma como lo había hecho Faustus. No iba a decir que estaba admirado por ello, porque en realidad no lo estaba, solo era que para ese pequeño muchacho fue algo inesperado.

Tal vez había juzgado mal al hermano de Michaelis de buenas a primeras. Las impresiones al comienzo no son siempre las mejores.

¿Un ejemplo? Él mismo.

De primera perspectiva, Ciel Phantomhive parecía un joven pre-adolescente inocente, educado, cordial, agradable y bastante sincero; sin embargo, su verdadera personalidad era prácticamente todo lo contrario, exceptuando lo de educado y cordial. Él era un verdadero actor indiferente, indolente, orgulloso y muy arrogante, no temía mentir cuando lo encontraba necesario y para su propio beneficio, tenía un increíble dote para desvanecer lo que le estorbaba y era excelente jugando con la mente humana.

Ese era el verdadero Ciel Phantomhive, un chiquillo británico que tenía grandes habilidades para la distorsión mental y la actuación.

Desvió la mirada hacia su madre luego de aquel pensamiento. Advirtió que Durless sonreía fascinada ante lo dicho por el ambarino, con una expresión amable y admirada, y al parecer no era la única, ya que la expresión de su padre, su tía y su esposo detonaban deslumbramiento genuino.

No lo había visto antes con su tía Angelina, pero debía reconocer que una parte del área de la medicina comenzaba a parecerle interesante gracias a los detalles mínimos que estaba presentando Faustus.

Rachel sonrió de manera encantadora.

— Ann me contaba de sus pacientes cada vez que nos reuníamos y, a juzgar por ello, es un trabajo arriesgado — comentó la rubia con amabilidad, al tiempo que entrelazaba sus finas manos y las posaba sobre su delgado regazo. Típico de una dama de clase alta.

El ambarino asintió al instante.

— Lo es. Tratamos de salvar vidas. Las personas ponen su confianza en nosotros para ello y, a su vez, nosotros damos lo mejor para lograrlo. Hay momentos en que las familias de nuestros pacientes nos ven como dioses, pero cuando fallamos, nos ven como al infierno mismo. Vida o muerte, eso es lo que define nuestro trabajo — admitió el hombre de cabello negro con cierto orgullo y tono profundo en su voz.

Ciel le miraba por el rabillo del ojo algo inquieto, un poco curioso, pero dudoso en su medida. No era normal encontrarse con tipos como él y mucho menos con la seriedad que poseía Claude, sin embargo, algo en el sujeto le parecía un poco extraño.

¿Sería que tenía ojeras gracias a la falta de sueño? Porque el hombre las tenía, el que no se notaran y pasaran fácilmente por ignoto ya era un tema puntual, no obstante, allí estaban, bajo sus amarillentos ojos.

No, no lo creía. ¿Era su semblante siempre apático y frío? Eso no era de sorprenderse, solo era la apariencia habitual de un tipo serio con su trabajo. Entonces ¿Qué?

Allí fue que entendió el hecho de que lo raro no era algo que él poseía, modelaba ni nada por el estilo. No, claro que no, lo insólito que en él se hacía ver, para el niño, era atribuido por su acompañante o, mejor dicho, _por el sujeto con los ojos del demonio._

Sentado a un lado del ambarino, con sus piernas cruzadas, recargado sobre el respaldo de aquella butaca de terciopelo negro, sus brazos apoyados sobre su regazo con una sonrisa arrogante y satisfecha. Allí se encontraba él, aquel sujeto de cabello azabache y mirada escarlata muy singular que desprendía un aura seductora, segura y demoniaca.

Sebastián Michaelis, un tipo serio, galante, excéntrico, orgulloso, arrogante, seductor y de atractivo visual bastante notable que degustaba sacar provecho de todas sus virtudes físicas e inteligencia infernal, o por lo menos esa era la idea que se había hecho Ciel según la primera impresión dada con el hombre.

Desconcertante ¿Verdad?, sin embargo, había algo en él que al pequeño británico se le hacía increíblemente anormal, y no tenía nada que ver con su apariencia física, sino con el aire misterioso y mefistofélico que desprendía ¿Lo haría a propósito? Lo dudaba.

Algo realmente interesante.

Le observaba de pies a cabeza, con una mirada inquisitiva y una ceja alzada en su semblante aparentemente inmutable. Sus ojos azul cobalto se paseaban por todo su cuerpo, inspeccionándolo, tomando notas mentales de aquel sujeto, pero el chiquillo no se había dado cuenta de un minúsculo detalle.

_Él le estaba mirando. _

Aquellos orbes rojo escarlata le tomaron por sorpresa al haberse topado con los propios a medio camino de su recorrido, observándole con un toque pícaro y seductor, casi como si le estuviera comiendo con la mirada, hablando lo más literal posible.

Ciel se sintió incómodo, siendo que él era quien incomodaba con su mirada a los demás. Vaya ironía.

La sonrisa del mayor se ensanchó al notar la reacción ligeramente embarazosa del de cabellos azulinos y este, irritado, desvió la mirada mascullando algo entre dientes inentendible para el adulto.

Estaba molesto, no iba a negarlo ¿Acaso el tipo se había atrevido a jugar con él? Eso sí que no se lo permitía a nadie ¿Burlándose de él, un Phantomhive? Juró en lo más profundo de su fuero interno que a aquel se las iba a hacer pagar caro, costara lo que costara.

Ese era el orgullo de un Phantomhive. Ese era el orgullo de Ciel Phantomhive.

Se enderezó de una forma altiva y arrogante, con el ceño levemente fruncido y, con la mirada más inocente que pudo haber formado en su expresión, se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, jalando despacio la manga del ambarino.

Claude, quien había mantenido una amigable conversación con los demás, volteó la vista hacia el niño un tanto sorprendido y Ciel, aprovechando el desconcierto, comenzó con su actuación.

— Señor Faustus ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? — dijo el muchacho con un tono de voz algo tímido, cerciorándose de que el tal Sebastián le estuviera observando en aquellos momentos. Y así era.

El adulto de azabaches cabellos y ambarinos ojos sonrió ante la duda del chiquillo hijo de Phantomhive.

— Claro, pequeño ¿Qué quieres saber? — curioseó Claude aún con algo de sorpresa en su voz, sin percatarse siquiera de las miradas preeminentes y arrogantes que el pequeño de azulina mirada le lanzaba a Michaelis y este, a su vez, le seguía el juego.

El niño observó por última vez al sujeto de aquella manera demandante, para luego voltear la vista hacia el ambarino que aún esperaba su interrogante, sin ser consciente del hecho de que Sebastián estaba más que divertido con la situación.

No lo iba a negar, el también lo estaba.

— ¿Cuál es la parte más difícil de ser médico? — preguntó con un aire "tierno" e ingenuo.

Rachel y Vincent le observaban fascinados ante aquella actitud del muchacho, como si lo que vieran era una maravilla por parte de su único hijo.

Claude sonrió de lado antes esto.

— ¿La parte más difícil? Es una pregunta fácil de responder, pequeño — dijo con un aire seguro y orgulloso — La parte más complicada para un médico es el decirle a una persona que fallamos en el intento de salvar a su ser querido. A veces se lamentan en silencio, otras veces lloran a mares y nosotros somos el pilar de consolación, pero hay casos en que creen que jugamos a ser Dios y, en el peor de las situaciones, que somos asesinos — finalizó el adulto al esbozar una sonrisa amable y una mirada agraciada.

Ciel le dedicó una sonrisa aún sin escuchar realmente ni una palabra de lo que el sujeto había dicho.

En ese momento apareció por la puerta de la sala el mayordomo de la mansión Middleford, Tegan, captando la atención tanto de sus tíos, de sus padres y de los hermanos frente a él.

— Lord Alexis, Lady Frances. El amo Edward, la joven ama Elizabeth, la señorita Cheryl y Madame Red han llegado — anunció el sirviente al hacer una leve reverencia en signo de respeto. El pequeño británico sintió que se le helaba la sangre en aquel momento ¿La razón? Tenía nombre y apellido.

_Elizabeth Middleford._

Aquella muchacha de rizados cabellos dorados y esmeralda mirada que le ponía la piel de gallina había llegado, con aquella chillona voz que desprendía exagerada alegría infantil por la cual llegaban a dolerle los tímpanos de solo escucharla.

Ah, Dios. Estaba sorprendido de sí mismo por lograr soportar todo aquello de una sola vez. Bueno, que podía decir, ya tenía sus técnicas para evadir todo malestar que pudiera provocarle la chiquilla con su energética forma de ser. No la culpaba, su personalidad había aflorado según el ambiente hogareño, sin embargo, era molesto.

Se percató de cómo su rubia tía se levantaba del mullido sillón en que se encontraba e invitaba a todos los demás (incluyéndose) a erguirse junto con ella, mientras los recién llegados comenzaban a hacerse presente ingresando desde la puerta de la sala de estar.

Lo primero que Ciel pudo divisar fue una cabecilla dorada junto con dos coletas rizadas asomarse desde la entrada del living, a la vez que un par de ojos esmeralda, pudo deducir, le buscaban ansiosos. El muchacho tragó grueso.

No supo cómo, pero en menos de una fracción de segundo, Lizzy se le había abalanzado encima con una rapidez increíble y se le había colgado del cuello como siempre lo hacía, aferrándose a él con un cariño y amor "asfixiante". El abrazo era tan fuerte que le había cortado la respiración.

— ¡Ciel! ¡Qué bien que estás aquí! —chilló la niña con aquella aguda voz que tanto le caracterizaba, estrujando aún más al joven Phantomhive entre sus fuertes brazos de dama, obstruyendo sus vías respiratorias.

El muchacho, ahogándose cada vez más por la falta de oxígeno, comenzó a palmear de forma insistente los antebrazos y codos de la chiquilla, tratando de que la misma aflojara por completo el agarre y le soltara lo antes posible, pero al parecer Elizabeth no mostraba ni las más mínimas intenciones de hacerlo.

Por otro lado, Sebastián estaba reprimiendo una sonora carcajada ante la escena.

— L-Liz… No respiro — pronunció el niño a duras penas, logrando captar la atención de la rubia.

— ¡Ups! Lo siento mucho — se disculpó la muchacha apenada, bajando la mirada un tanto avergonzada por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Lizzy era de esa manera, una niña bastante entusiasta que a veces no medía sus acciones en lo absoluto, especialmente con su primo.

Ciel solo se limitó a hacer un ademán con su mano derecha diciendo que no importaba, que estaba bien, mientras se sobaba el cuello un tanto adolorido y se incorporaba lentamente volviendo a su compostura arrogante, percatándose del hecho de que Michaelis se partía a carcajadas en su fuero interno.

Oh, sí. Lo sentía, sentía como el de cabello negro azabache se tambaleaba ligeramente para no soltar risotadas maleducadas e involuntarias, podía percibir como esa mirada serena que tanto aparentaba en su afrodisíaco rostro detonaba cómo Michaelis se retorcía en su interior y luchaba por no lanzarse al piso y comenzar a rodar riéndose como nunca.

Realmente lo detestaba.

Luego de eso volvió a la realidad. Todos se saludaban amablemente, como si no se hubieran visto en años, como si el tiempo solo pasara y ellos ni cuenta se daban. Siempre era lo mismo.

Se percató de cómo su prima se acercaba dando pequeños saltitos hacia su madre, Rachel.

— Elizabeth — llamó la rubia esposa de Phantomhive, mientras esbozaba una cariñosa sonrisa, observándole con sus grandes orbes azul cobalto, mientras se inclinaba un poco y abría los brazos para recibir a la menor de los Middleford.

La mencionada no tardó en llegar a su encuentro.

— ¡Tía Rachel! — saludó la chiquilla con alegría, a la vez que una risilla risueña se escapaba de sus rosados labios. Abrazó a Durless con devoción y la joven madre correspondió el abrazo gustosa, luego de eso Vincent se les unió acariciando la cabeza de la niña.

— Pero ¡Mírate! ¡Cómo has crecido! Creo que hasta sobrepasas a Ciel — agregó la cabeza de los Phantomhive con un aire orgulloso. La chiquilla de esmeralda mirada solo respondió con una jubilosa sonrisa.

Ciel, por su parte, atisbaba la escena con hastío. No porque no le interesase o le diera exactamente igual, sino por el hecho de que la había visto tantas veces de la misma manera que ya le parecía aburrido, y porque el comentario de la estatura le había irritado un poco.

Sí, odiaba ser de estatura baja.

De pronto una mancha rojiza se coló en su visión y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar siquiera, una mujer de cabello corto y carmesí, ojos escarlata y voluptuosa figura vestida de rojo se le lanzó encima, abrazándolo y apretujándolo contra su cuerpo. Realmente se podría decir que ya estaba acostumbrado.

— ¡Ah, Ciel! Mi querido sobrino — chilló la mujer al tiempo que se separaba del muchacho, tomaba sus mejillas entre sus manos y comenzaba a pellizcarlas una y otra vez, causando que una involuntaria vena irritada se asomara en la frente del joven británico.

Tenía que admitirlo, eso no lo había visto venir.

Y allí estaba su tía, Angelina Durless, apretando sus mejillas como si fuera el mejor pasatiempo del mundo, jugando con ellas y divirtiéndose con el rostro amorfo que en el muchacho se formaba gracias a ello. Algún día iba a hartarse de todo eso.

— Madame Red, me lastimas

— ¡Ah! Lo siento, lo siento — se disculpó la mujer liberando los pómulos de chiquillo de sus pellizcadores dedos, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa complacida, luego dio media vuelta y se acercó a Rachel — ¡Hermanita! Hace ya tiempo que no te veía — saludó Durless tomando las manos de la rubia entre las suyas y besando su mejilla.

Su madre, estrechando las manos de Angelina entre las propias, esbozó una encantadora sonrisa correspondiendo el gesto.

— Ann, que gusto volver a verte. Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que te vi

— Uno se descuida un poco con la familia y el tiempo vuela — admitió la mujer con un semblante ligeramente apenado, pero ansioso, mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa. Acarició ligeramente la mejilla de su hermana, para luego saludar al mayor de los Phantomhive — Vincent, cuñado. Tan guapo como siempre — halagó al tiempo de que abrazaba al mencionado.

El susodicho correspondió el saludo.

— Un gusto verte nuevamente, Angelina — Vincent sonrió de manera encantadora.

Y así transcurrió el momento, abrazándose unos a otros y compartiendo palabras como "¡Ha pasado tiempo desde que nos hemos visto por última vez!" o "¡Mírate! Te has puesto cada vez más guapo" según el contexto, sin embargo, la cosa era la misma.

Saludos por cortesía.

Ciel lo sabía, pero no le molestaba ni un poco, es más, estaba bien con que por lo menos su familia era educada y comprometida con ello. Su madre le había infundado todo sobre lo que era una buena educación de esa índole, principios y valores, sin embargo, siempre le había dicho que "_Si tú no te sientes cómodo con alguien, no te fuerces a fingir una sonrisa. Es mejor alejarse de frente que dar la espalda con la cara"_. Era un buen consejo, lástima que ha estado haciendo lo contrario.

Por un momento el niño creyó que Edward siquiera se haría presente en la sala de estar junto con todos los demás, pero se había equivocado. En el momento en el que había alzado la mirada hacia la puerta de caoba del living, se dejó ver una cabellera rubia junto con unos ojos esmeralda idénticos a los de Elizabeth, sin embargo, estos pertenecían a un muchacho ya adulto.

Y allí estaba el primogénito varón de los Middleford, con aquella expresión a medias en su rostro, pero con una radiante sonrisa posada en sus labios, no obstante, algo llamó la atención del pequeño.

El chico estaba solo.

Bien, estaba comenzando a creer que su primo no tenía una prometida, siquiera una novia y solo se la había pasado pavoneándose de algo que siquiera existía ¿Dónde estaba la chica?

En ese momento Frances Phantomhive se acercó a su hijo y besó su mejilla susurrándole cosas al oído difíciles de entender para Ciel, este también cuchicheaba en voz baja con la rubia importándole poco si estaban observándoles o no. Segundos después la esposa de Middleford dio media vuelta quedando frente a todos.

— ¡Oh! Bien, creo que llegó la hora de que conozcan a la prometida de Edward — Frances sonrió dirigiendo sus palabras hacia los Phantomhive, quienes eran los únicos hasta el momento que no habían visto jamás a la tan mencionada chiquilla, para luego hacerse a un lado y dejar paso a que el muchacho de rubios cabellos tomara la palabra.

El chiquillo aclaró su garganta carraspeando un poco y, adoptando una postura elegante, comenzó.

— Tío Vincent, tía Rachel, les presentó a mi futura esposa — Edward alargó la mano hacia la puerta de la entrada que se había mantenido ligeramente abierta y todos captaron el hecho de que una fina mano estrecho la del joven desde el otro lado, para luego dejar ver a una bella mujer de cabello castaño claro y ojos verde intenso posarse junto a Middleford.

Tenía que admitirlo, eso no se lo esperaba ni se lo esperaría ni en un millón de años.

La dama era extremadamente hermosa, aquel cabello castaño ligeramente ondeado brillaba al leve tacto de los finos rayos del sol que se colaban por el gran ventanal, de oscuros verdosos ojos alegres y risueños bastante expresivos y una piel que parecía de porcelana, sin mencionar que desprendía un aire inocente y agradable. Era difícil dudar de ella cuando poseía un rostro tan angelical que le hacía ver increíblemente frágil.

La chica se inclinó levemente en signo de respeto hacia los Phantomhive y esbozó una delicada sonrisa.

— Soy Cheryl Michaelis. Es un placer conocerlos, señor y señora Phantomhive — se presentó la muchacha con algo de timidez, aferrándose dulcemente al brazo derecho de su futuro esposo.

Vincent sonrió de manera encantadora y amable al igual que Rachel, mientras le ofrecía el brazo a su esposa y posaba su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de su hijo. La rubia tomó el brazo de su marido gustosa y avanzaron unos cuentas pasos hacia la nueva integrante de la familia.

— El placer es nuestro. Nos han hablado mucho de ti, Cheryl — halagó el cabeza de la familia Phantomhive con cordialidad, al tiempo que Durless le dedicaba una mirada sincera y materna, luego Vincent le dio un leve empujoncito al joven británico para que se presentara — Este es mi hijo, Ciel Phantomhive — aclaró el mayor con orgullo.

Ciel sintió un retorcijo poco usual en su estómago ante la atenta mirada de la joven Michaelis, pero mantuvo su compostura erguida y, con aquel aire altivo que le caracterizaba, se inclinó ligeramente por respeto a la chica, después de todo era lo menos que podría hacer por alguien que era mayor que él.

— Es un gusto conocerla, señorita Michaelis — dijo con el tono más amable que pudo, para luego retroceder unos pasos y volver junto con su padre.

Luego de eso fue un completo silencio, el ambiente se volvió pesado y tenso, las miradas iban de aquí a allá con una velocidad difícil de superar, pero nadie quería soltar palabra alguna para poder dar un tema de conversación. Todo era mudez absoluta, y al parecer Ciel no era el único incómodo con la situación, ya que la mayoría de los presentes estaban un poco inquietos.

Hasta que tía Frances habló.

— Y… ¿No se les antoja cabalgar un poco allí afuera?

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Por fin he actualizado! ¡Yay!

Oh, dios. Casi tres meses sin actualizar ¡Tres meses! ¡Diablos!

Realmente lo lamento por no haber dado señales de vida en todo este tiempo, pero quería hacer un capítulo completo. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que ya llevaba 17 páginas de word ¡17 páginas! Por lo cual decidí que lo dividiría en dos partes y que este capítulo solo tendría unas 11 páginas.

Lo bueno de todo esto es que el tercer capítulo ya está casi terminado, por lo cual no me demoraría más allá de una semana en publicar el tercer capítulo.

Vuelvo a reiterar, lo lamento mucho por la tardanza. Y lo admito, todo este retraso se resume a la bendita flojera.

Bueno ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Bueno, malo, regular, horripilante? Opiniones en sus reviews, por favor. Se los agradecería un montón ;)

¡Ahora mi parte favorita!

Agradecimientos a **Secret Alice, Hirotokiyama13 **(¡Dios, Erika! Siento que te amo)**, Luna de Acero, BlackButterfly34, Ang97, akira-chan, Little Fuasto's Lullaby** y, por supuesto, a las personas ánonimas que dejaron un maravilloso review. Muchas gracias a todas y a todos por ello, realmente son un verdadero incentivo para esta humilde escritora.

Sin nada más que agregar, me despido.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo caítulo!

Atte. Crosseyra.


	4. Chapter 4

**Su escudo y su espada son las piezas que deciden su triunfo**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Ciel's Diary**

_by_

**Crosseyra**

**Capítulo III:** _En manos de un demonio._

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

El frío de aquella tarde era ligeramente esclarecedor. Por los cortos pasajes que la hiedra hacia antes de arremolinarse y desvanecerse a los márgenes del bosque de los Middleford se podían divisar ligeros copos de nieve y escarcha de hielo esparcida sobre ellos, el vaho que se formaba en el aire gracias a la calidez del aliento al hablar se disipaba y se perdía con el ligero viento que soplaba. Olía a tierra húmeda, ese aroma rico que daba la sensación de estar flotando sobre kilómetros y kilómetros de abundante vegetación. Los pálidos rayos del sol se colaban por entre las pequeñas rendijas de las amontonadas nubes en el cielo, dando ese toque depresivo de un día nublado, sin embargo, se respiraba un aire tranquilo, sosegado, pacífico…

¡Bien! ¡Tenía que despertar! No podía estar soñando despierto en medio de una ventisca tan helada que calaba sus huesos como esa, debía concentrarse en otras cosas. El día ni siquiera era bonito, las nubes se arremolinaban entre sí como si estuvieran batallando por un espacio en el cielo y los rayos del sol no traspasaban siquiera un agujero entre los nubarrones. Era demasiado penoso y abrumador, de tan solo verlo daban ganas de taparse los ojos y echarse a llorar.

Bueno, en el caso de Elizabeth era así.

No quedaba ningún alma rondando por el living ni mucho menos fuera de la casa señorial dados el abrupto cambio climático. En la mañana estaba despejado y el sol golpeaba fuerte sobre Londres, pero por jugarreta de la naturaleza el cielo comenzó a ser cubierto por grises nubes hasta desaparecer por completo a la vista de cualquiera, y un viento congelado comenzó a azotar la mansión de forma bestial.

Era extraño como se arruinan los planes y panoramas con solo un simple cambio atmosférico (que esta vez no resultó ser tan simple) y, de cierta forma, era irónicamente gracioso. Luego del incómodo silencio formado entre todos cuando Cheryl había terminado de presentarse, su tía Frances había propuesto el salir a montar a caballo para pasar una pequeña parte de la tarde haciendo algo entretenido y en familia, sin embargo, cuando Alexis había ordenado preparar once caballos para cabalgata, el cielo comenzó a nublarse, apiñándose de nubarrones grises y, como si nada pudiera estropearlo más, ligeros copos de nieve comenzaron a descender de ellas.

Para cualquiera podría ser un espectáculo hermoso eso de ver como los grumos de cellisca se balancean juguetonamente en el aire, moviéndose con el viento hasta terminar su recorrido en el suelo y humedecer la tierra de los jardines; y todos estaban admirados por el fenómeno tan inesperado (exceptuando a Ciel, claro), pero al darse cuenta que con un clima tan inestable y morboso se les haría completamente imposible la monta a caballo desecharon la idea al instante.

Más tarde se la pasaron alrededor de unos cuarenta minutos charlando con la prometida de Edward, haciéndole las típicas preguntas que hace en ocasiones como estas (que qué edad tiene, en donde estudió, quienes son sus padres, cuáles son sus aficiones, sus hobbies, qué clase de vida lleva, cómo conoció al primogénito de los Middleford, etc.), luego de eso el grupo comenzó a disolverse hasta irse cada uno por su lado, abandonando la sala de estar con rapidez y dejándola en completa soledad.

Sus padres, sus tíos, Edward y Cheryl se había dirigido al ala oeste en donde se encontraban las habitaciones y una pequeña bodega con los recuerdos familiares en busca de un álbum de fotos de la familia en general, es decir, en donde solo se encontraban las memorias de la familia Middleford y Phantomhive. Por otro lado él y Elizabeth se habían quedado unos diez minutos más en el living con Faustus y Michaelis, sin embargo, su prima había arrastrado al ambarino consigo a algún lugar de la mansión para que le enseñara las cosas básicas de la medicina, ya que se había interesado bastante en ella cuando Claude le había comentado un poco sobre el tema. Ciel se había quedado solo en la sala luego de que, misteriosa e inesperadamente, Sebastián desapareciera del sitio a quien sabe dónde.

Bueno, tenía que admitirlo, las cosas eran más simples sin ese par de ojos rojizos sobre él.

Estaba completamente solo en la sala de estar, abandonado a su suerte, sin un acompañante o algún guía que le indicara el camino que debía tomar para no perderse. Le costaba admitirlo y su orgullo le golpeteaba la cabeza, pero debía ser sincero, no conocía en lo absoluto la mansión Middleford. Era una historia graciosa (Casi. Para él no lo era). Bueno, la verdad no era una historia, era simplemente una explicación vana y que deja asuntos en el aire, pero en fin. Era mejor que nada ¿No?

Cuando él era niño de unos seis o siete años frecuentaba bastante el salir de casa con sus padres. Rachel iba a visitar a su hermana Angelina a Yorkshire cuando su padre se ausentaba en viajes de negocios (lo cual sucedía a menudo) y siempre procuraba llevarle consigo con la excusa de que _"la tía Ann está ansiosa por verte"_. Esto no era una mentira del todo, de hecho Ciel era su único sobrino y, al ser estéril, cuidaba, mimaba y trataba al muchacho como si fuera su propio hijo, tanto es así que a menudo le tenía un regalo de bienvenida a su hogar: una caja con sus chocolates preferidos, no obstante, la mujer era toda una adulta madura y de vez en cuando tenía _ciertas_ necesidades que complacer con el sexo opuesto.

Por esos tiempos su tía Durless era soltera, pero eso no quería decir que se pasara el día trabajando o tejiendo como una anciana en su tiempo libre, ella tenía sus aventuras y uno que otro amante clandestino en el hospital. Luego de un tiempo conoció a Arthur Schwamn en un bar, tuvieron sexo de una noche y a los dos años siguientes se unieron en santo matrimonio.

Volviendo al tema, también en su niñez usualmente visitaba a sus tíos por la parte paterna y se entretenía jugando con Lizzy y Edward en las habitaciones de la mansión, sin embargo, nunca conoció más allá del ala Este de la gran casona, ya que sus padres le tenían terminantemente prohibido el husmear en donde no debían meter sus narices, por ende, más allá de la biblioteca era terreno desconocido para él, sin mencionar lo que era toda el ala Oeste y parte de la segunda planta de la zona Este. Esa era la razón por la cual no conocía ni un cuarto de la gigantesca mansión de los Middleford.

Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, tampoco era como si no pudiera entretenerse en la biblioteca, leer un pequeño libro y esperar a que el almuerzo estuviera listo para poder ir a comer algo, sin embargo, no tenía un buen apetito que digamos, quizá más tarde le diera ese grado de hambre voraz que le asalta en ocasiones seguidas, aunque a estas alturas tenía sus dudas sobre ello.

Desvió su azulina mirada hacia el gran ventanal que ocupaba gran parte del espacio en la pared, este estaba ligeramente empañado gracias al contraste de temperatura que había entre el ambiente interno del lugar y las afueras de la mansión. Podía percatarse de cómo los árboles se balanceaban de un lado a otro gracias a la fuerte ventisca que los azotaba y los diminutos copos de nieve ya no parecían juguetear sobre el aire, ahora más bien aparentaban ser un revoltijo delirante de pequeños puntitos blancos ajetrearse gracias al salvaje viento que soplaba enfurecido. Estaba más que seguro que cuando sacara la cabeza a la intemperie para poder aspirar el rico aroma a tierra húmeda solo podría olisquear hielo a medio derretir y la nariz se le congelaría antes de que pudiera reaccionar siquiera.

Lo dijo una vez, lo dice ahora y lo seguirá diciendo eternamente. La nieve era la peor cosa que existe en el mundo, según él.

Sacudió la cabeza con un deje de molestia, la verdad es que no necesitaba seguir pensando en ello más de la cuenta, podía centrar su cabeza en otras cosas más útiles, como por ejemplo en Cheryl Michaelis.

Bien, rememorando la charla de cuarenta minutos que habían tenido hace aproximadamente una hora con la joven castaña, podía concluir que eso de traer una libreta para anotar detalles sospechosos fue una completa estupidez, y de esas grandes. Nunca se había dejado llevar por las apariencias y la muchacha no había sido la excepción. Aún con esas hebras de cabello ondeadas que daban ligeros espasmos risueños y rostro angelical no se había dejado fiar por la chiquilla, pero incluso poniendo en duda esa inocencia que desprendía y que podía sentirse a kilómetros alrededor de ella no había hallado nada para comprobar lo contrario en su actitud. Sus acciones parecían tímidas, sus palabras eran pulidas y refinadas, sus expresiones intactas y hasta su forma de vestir le dejaba en claro que Cheryl era incapaz de dañar una mosca, siquiera esas moscas molestas que zumban fuerte y no dejan de pegarse al cabello.

No quería rendirse, él nunca lo hacía, pero ya no le quedaba nada por hacer con la de ojos verdes. Había pensado en miles de maneras y motivos por los que la chica quisiera estafar a los Middleford, pero viniendo de una adinerada familia como lo eran los Michaelis las posibilidades se reducían al máximo hasta quedar en la nada misma.

Por lo que se había enterado en la pequeña charla, las empresas las heredaría Sebastián a tiempos futuros por ser el primogénito del dueño, Claude seguiría en el ámbito de la medicina y Cheryl sería la esposa del futuro jefe de los Middleford, Edward. ¿Qué quería decir esto? Que si la muchacha tenía ambiciones de dinero y poder podía perfectamente idear un plan para deshacerse de su "No-hermano" y quedarse con las empresas, no necesitaba liarse con otras familias, estafarlos y desaparecer del mapa. Le parecía estúpido que la chica tuviera que meterse en terrenos ajenos para conseguir lo que quiere si en los suyos hay de basta y sobra.

Sí, tal vez pareciera una locura el que la chiquilla matara a su propio hermano solo por vano dinero y el título de ser la cabeza de las empresas Michaelis, pero sabiendo algunas cosas sobre ellos no parecía tan imposible y demente. Las perspectivas cambian mucho cuando conoces ciertos detalles sobre algo.

Otra de las cosas que se había enterado y que levemente le había llamado la atención es que ninguno de los tres eran hermanos al cien por ciento. La verdad es que no era sorpresivo del todo, las diferencias físicas entre el ambarino, _el sujeto con los ojos del demonio _y la castaña eran notables, especialmente entre ambos varones y la muchacha. Por lo que se había sacado a relucir en ese momento, al parecer Claude y Sebastián eran medio-hermanos por parte materna y Cheryl… bueno, no tenían ningún parentesco sanguíneo con ella. Fue allí cuando cambiaron abruptamente de tema. ¿Por qué? Las razones eran obvias.

Dio un respingo involuntario al escuchar un golpe sordo a la cercanía, se estremeció ante una potente y sonora carcajada rebotar por las paredes de la casa desde el segundo piso y, por un momento, se detuvo en seco. Agudizó el oído con un mínimo de esfuerzo y al instante otra risa recia llegó hasta sus tímpanos, haciendo que estos vibraran ligeramente. Sin duda esas eran las risas desmedidas de Madame Red.

Meneó la cabeza con hastío, lanzó un bufido ronco al aire y simplemente se dispuso a salir de allí directo a la biblioteca sin antes haber tomado el bolso del sillón y echárselo al hombro. Si tenía que escuchar las carcajadas de su tía mientras estaba en la sala de estar, prefería ir a leer un poco para pasar el tiempo y entretenerse con una que otra novela que encontraría en las grandes e interminables repisas. Dos pájaros de un certero tiro, qué mejor.

El silencio que le rodeaba era casi palpable mientras avanzaba por el pasillo de la primera planta, no obstante, se rasgaba cuando podía percibir los leves cortes que el viento daba allí afuera junto con la blanca tempestad que reinaba sobre Londres, mientras los árboles se arremolinaban bestialmente y la hiedra, verde y fresca, se congelaba y polveaba de escarcha bajo un cielo deprimentemente gris. Un clima que no auguraba bienestar y que, como se podía apreciar, opacaba la belleza de un bosque sano y flores de esencia pura trazadas con la delicadeza y elegancia de un buen pintor.

Por un momento se imaginó a sí mismo paseando por los bosques de los Middleford, bajo un cielo despejado, sol cálido y placentero, follajes verdes y césped suave, con la tierra crujiendo bajo sus pies, aspirando profundo el aroma de libertad y pureza, oyendo el canto de las avecillas en lo alto y dejándose llevar por el camino de la bienvenida soledad. Las tonterías de las personas de clase alta quedarían atrás, ya esos argumentos sin sentido que les inflaba el pecho y alzaba la barbilla con preeminencia solo serían detalles pueriles sin relevancia en su mundo despojado de orgullosos prejuicios.

La humildad era algo que él había aprendido bien, pero que solo en su imaginación ponía en práctica. La arrogancia que llevaba sobre los hombros por educación podía ser una máscara que le cubría de infecciones procedentes de arpías humanas ajenas a su persona, lenguas venenosas con habladurías de basta y sobra sobre una entidad que no conocían.

Ciel Phantomhive tenía dos caras muy opuestas, pero complementarias. Sin ellas el no podría llamarse a sí mismo una persona ampliamente realizada en el ámbito de actitudes y personalidad, pues con ambos rostros podía mostrar a quienes se lo ganaran lo maravilloso y hermoso que era, lo bueno y lo malo, lo blanco y negro de su vida. Los susurros que se asomaban por sobre su cabeza solo eran voces que se desvanecían en el batir del alero de la belleza interior.

Si, es cierto, tal vez podía ser un chiquillo jactancioso y soberbio, muy cerrado con lo que respecta a emociones y sentimientos, pero eso no quería decir que fuera un cuerpo vacuo carente de pasión y sensibilidad. Muy en el fondo tenía sus conflictos emocionales consigo mismo, no obstante, los reprimía y enterraba para que no causaran o llegaran a ser una distracción en sus metas. La deliberada vehemencia regía en su interior y aguardaba a ser sacada a relucir por quien lograra despertar el sentimiento de locura sobre él. Si no es el caso, pues solo habría que conformarse con el muchacho arrogante y orgulloso que todos conocían… o creían conocer.

De pronto se encontró frente a una fina puerta de caoba tallada con el escudo de la noble familia Middleford en el centro. Sonrío para sus adentros y le echó un último vistazo al nevado horizonte que se apreciaba fuera de la casa antes de ingresar a la habitación.

Lo primero con lo que tuvo el agrado de encontrándose fue una elegante y refinada sala de azulejos blancos con detalles dorados, las paredes eran de mármol donde se hallaban pequeñas lámparas de vidrio sostenidas y aferradas por metal negro, una escalera de caracol que ascendía en el centro hasta la tercera planta en donde los escalones estaban tapizados con una alfombra negra y la balaustrada, de caoba rojiza, estaba tallada con figuras de ramas y enredaderas de principio a fin. El techo era alto de pulida madera de mármol, en donde también se podían apreciar formas talladas en él, y las luminosidad del lugar era dada por pequeños candelabros de vidrio ligeramente sepia estilo _araña_ colgados de la techumbre. Había una cantidad exuberante de librerías repartidas por diferentes secciones entre los tres pisos con una infinidad de libros en ellos y, entre cada hilera de repisas, se encontraba una mesita y una silla para la lectura a un lado del barandal. Y por último, frente a todo lo que era la biblioteca, había un inmenso ventanal que ocupaba toda la pared derecha con grandes cortinas negras corridas a ambos lados, donde se podía apreciar un maravilloso paisaje nevado.

Conocía como la palma de su mano cada sección y subdivisión de la biblioteca montada allí, la cual estaba a su completa disposición gracias a la ausencia de personas o seres vivientes en él. La soledad era algo que se disfruta de una manera única si sabes bien como hacerte de su compañía a lo largo del tiempo, y Ciel estaba tan acostumbrado a ella que ya le daba una gran importancia en su vida.

Esbozó una ligera sonrisa casi imperceptible, mientras caminaba a paso ansioso hacia las escaleras que ascendían enroscándose. Sus pasos resonaron con eco al avanzar sobre las baldosas blancas del gran salón, pero estos cesaron cuando la suela de sus zapatos negros se posó sobre el tapiz del primer peldaño. Se aferró a la balaustrada con la mano derecha y comenzó a subir por la grada con algo de apresuro, para luego detenerse en el segundo piso; caminó por entre las grandes estanterías con algo de prisa y se detuvo frente a la sección de "Literatura inglesa del siglo XVIII".

Para su suerte, esta sección se encontraba a un lado del barandal de caoba, por lo cual allí había una pequeña mesita igual de refinada que todo el lugar junto con una butaca que hacía juego con esta. Sobre el pequeño velador se encontraba un frasco de tinta junto con una pluma en una esquina, pero la antigua máquina de escribir en ella captó por completo su atención.

La inspeccionó con una ceja alzada y frunció el ceño casi al instante. Realmente no recordaba en lo absoluto que en los escritorios para lectura hubiera una antigua Remington con una hoja lista para escribir. Suponía él que debería de ser un objeto de adorno y la verdad es que quedaba bastante bien como decoración, pero se le hacía un poco extraño si esta no formaba parte de sus memorias sobre la biblioteca hace algunos años atrás.

Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, quizá le estaba dando relevancia de más a algo que probablemente olvidaría al día siguiente, por lo cual procedió a correr la silla hacia atrás y sentarse frente a la mesita de lectura. Se sacó el bolso del hombro y lo posó en su regazo mientras hurgaba en él para sacar su diario, cuando lo encontró lo situó sobre el escritorio y luego simplemente dejó caer el morral al suelo sin ningún cuidado.

Tomó el pequeño libro de tapa gruesa y negra entre sus finas manos, para luego soltar un quedo suspiro.

— Supongo que aquí estaré tranquilo hasta la hora de almuerzo. Debería aprovecharlo — se dijo en voz alta al asegurarse de que estaba completamente solo en aquel mágico, sereno y pacífico lugar, santuario de los libros.

Se relamió el labio inferior con ansiedad y abrió el dietario en la última página en la que había escrito, releyó con rapidez las últimas líneas impresas en tinta azul de bolígrafo, para luego tomar la pluma que se encontraba en el frasquito con tinta, pasar de página y comenzar a escribir nuevamente sobre la blanca hoja con una caligrafía digna de un joven británico con educación, digno de un Phantomhive.

Y así se pasó los primeros diez minutos consiguientes, trazando letras y palabras en los pliegos relucientes de aquel cuadernillo de tapa gruesa color negro, expresando sus pensamientos, sus ideas, todo lo que siempre hacía, pero quizá de una manera un tanto diferente ahora.

Las luces tenues de los candelabros en el techo iluminaban escasamente, lo demás era gracias al inmenso ventanal a unos cuantos metros de su persona a su derecha por donde entraba la luminosidad que otorgaba el sol aun oculto por los grises nubarrones amontonados en el cielo. Desviando la mirada se había percatado del hecho de que el clima estaba calmo, los pequeños grumos de nieve ahora danzaban sobre el viento antes de llegar a tierra, balanceándose juguetones con la brisa que se notaba tranquila.

Dejó la pluma en su lugar ya habiendo terminado, lanzó un quedo suspiro al aire cuando cerró el diario y lo dejó sobre la mesa con seguridad, ya que sabía que a la vista no podía olvidarlo y estaría siempre pendiente de él. Estaba solo en la gran biblioteca, no se encontraba ningún alma rondando a excepción de él, no tenía motivos descomunales para preocuparse verdaderamente por el dietario. Estaría alerta por cualquier cosa, pero ya era momento de relajarse un poco con una buena lectura.

Se levantó del sitial con parsimonia, al tiempo que alzaba la mirada y se ponía a indagar entre los tantos títulos en los lomos de los libros puestos allí, sobre las inmensas libreras de mármol, sin embargo, no lograba encontrar nada que le llamara verdaderamente la atención. Sí, lo admitía, la mayoría llevaba nombres atractivos, pero no arremetían en su interior con ese interés que le envolvía al encontrar un buen libro, no despertaba curiosidad alguna en su fuero interno.

Se le ocurrió una idea algo absurda, pero que podía resultar sugestiva a la hora de la selección de una extravagante lectura.

No perdía nada con intentarlo ¿Verdad?

Aspiró profundamente, sintiendo como su pecho se inflaba con la gran bocanada de aire tomada, como el oxígeno comenzaba a cosquillear sus pulmones de forma placentera, drogando por un segundo su mente y haciendo vibrar su garganta. Cerró los ojos, escondiendo aquellos orbes azul cobalto bajo sus pálidos párpados y, alzando su mano, rozó con la yema de sus cremosos dedos los lomos gruesos y duros de los textos de izquierda a derecha.

El tacto bajo sus dedos le pareció de por sí placentero, casi mágico. Sus sentidos infantiles se habían duplicado al dejar de utilizar la vista y una descarga eléctrica recorrió su espalda cuando su aliento se escapó de sus labios en un momento despreocupado. Sus tímpanos vibraban con cualquier ruido hecho por él mismo, acrecentando su éxtasis.

Detuvo su mano en un punto fijo y, como si lo hubiera estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo, arrancó el libro de la repisa aún sin abrir los ojos. Buscó una página con los dedos y luego abrió el texto en una hoja escogida al azar.

Abrió los ojos y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

— "_Elizabeth sintió que le habían quitado un enorme peso de encima, y después de media hora de tranquila reflexión en su aposento, se halló en disposición de reunirse con los demás, bastante sosegada. Las cosas estaban demasiado recientes para poderse abandonar a la alegría, pero la tarde pasó…" _— se detuvo por un instante analizando lo leído, mas no podía terminar de entender todo lo que hasta el momento había alcanzado a recopilar del pequeño fragmento sacado de quien sabe qué libro, sin embargo, no quiso dejar a un lado el texto y, con algo más que incertidumbre, pasó a la siguiente página.

Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer lo primero que vio.

— "_Puedes llamarlo impertinencia, pues era poco menos que eso. Lo cierto es que estabas harto descortesías, de deferencias, de atenciones. Te fastidiaban las mujeres que hablaban sólo para atraerte. Yo te irrité y te interesé porque no me parecía a ellas. Por eso, si no hubieses sido en realidad tan afable, me habrías odiado; pero…" — _de pronto sus palabras fueron cortadas en sus labios y murieron en su garganta al ser interrumpidas por una voz ronca y masculina a su lado, la cual desprendía una sensación de estremecimiento genuino. Una sacudida se presentó en su cuerpo de forma involuntaria y, apartando la mirada del pequeño libro de tapa curiosamente negra, observó al poseedor de tan viril voz con el ceño fruncido.

Sebastián le atisbaba a unos dos metros de distancia entre ambos, varado sobre el alfombrado suelo, recargado en el borde de la estantería de la cual había extraído el libro al azar que en ese momento llevaba en sus manos. El sujeto se encontraba de brazos cruzados y en su mano derecha sostenía un tomo de cubierta gruesa color marrón obscuro.

Pudo advertir una ligera sonrisa esbozarse en el rostro del de cabello negro y, aclarándose la garganta dando un paso al frente, Michaelis prosiguió con el resto del pequeño fragmento que Ciel había estado leyendo segundos atrás.

— "… _Pero a pesar__del trabajo que te__tomabas en disimular, tus sentimientos eran nobles y__justos, y desde el fondo de__tu corazón despreciabas por completo a las personas que tan__asiduamente te cortejaban. Mira cómo te he ahorrado la molestia de explicármelo. Y, la verdad, al__fin y al cabo, empiezo a creer__que es perfectamente razonable. Estoy segura de que ahora no me encuentras ningún mérito, pero nadie repara en eso cuando se enamora" — _pronuncio el joven adulto con voz solemne y, mientras citaba el diálogo que al parecer sabía de memoria, no había despegado en ningún momento aquella mirada escarlata de la contraria, como si aquellas palabras las hubiera dirigido al pequeño muchacho británico con la misma vehemencia con que el autor lo había expresado.

Ciel no supo cómo reaccionar ante aquel atrevimiento, no obstante, la sonrisa del mayor detonaba lo que parecía satisfacción con lo hecho hace algunos segundos atrás. Quizá qué escondía bajo esa curvatura de labios tan encantadora, más no había terminado de comprender sus acciones ¿Para qué hacer algo como aquello? ¿Para interrumpir su momento de tranquilidad y fastidiarlo? No lo sabía, averiguarlo tampoco le entusiasmaba mucho.

Phantomhive alzó la mirada y nuevamente sus ojos se encontraron en la corta distancia que los separaba bajo una techumbre de mármol. El rojo escarlata impactando plácidamente con el azul cobalto, creando una sensación difícil de describir y, a la vez, inigualable. Nunca había experimentado algo similar en su vida y, siendo sinceros, había quedado ligeramente aturdido ante tal revelación.

De pronto los labios de Michaelis se movieron y sus cuerdas vocales emitieron sonidos que se fueron transformando en una pregunta.

— ¿Te gusta Jane Austen?

— Ah… ¿Qué?

— Que si te gusta Jane Austen — el menor ladeó la cabeza sin entender de lo que el de ojos escarlata le hablaba. Sebastián se dio cuenta de esto y trató de expresarse en palabras más específicas — El fragmento que leíste en voz alta es del libro _"Orgullo y Prejuicio"_, de la autora británica que acabo de mencionarte ¿Te gusta? — preguntó el mayor con una encantadora y magnética sonrisa en su rostro a ojos cerrados, la cual hizo que Phantomhive se estremeciera.

Por un mísero segundo se quedó embelesado con aquel gesto tan cautivador que Michaelis le había dedicado, no obstante, se abofeteo mentalmente casi al instante por quedar en un estado de aturdimiento en ese momento. Desvió la mirada parpadeando frenéticamente e inspeccionó el libro que sostenía entre sus manos. Al ver la portada se dio cuenta que Sebastián tenía razón. Sobre la tapa se encontraba escrito en grandes letras doradas _"Orgullo y Prejuicio" _y, con el mismo estilo de caracteres, bajo este se hallaba el nombre de la autora: _Jane Austen._

Fijó sus ojos casi al instante y de forma precipitada sobre el de cabellos azabache, quien ahora le observaba con aquellos profundos, intensos y penetrantes ocelos rojo escarlata que tanto le caracterizaban de manera insistente. Sacudió la cabeza con desdén para alejar ciertos pensamientos y simplemente se decidió por contestar a la pregunta anteriormente formulada.

— La verdad es que solo elegí un libro a ojos cerrados y lo abrí en una página al azar. Eso es todo — dijo con desinterés y encogiéndose de hombros, moviendo ligeramente el libro entre sus manos, para luego dejar escapar un ronco suspiro y recargarse sobre el borde de la mesa de lectura tras de sí, atisbando al futuro empresario con arrogancia.

Por un momento Michaelis le miró con cierta sorpresa impregnada en sus bellas facciones, pero prontamente dejó escapar una leve risilla divertida ante los ojos expectantes del muchacho.

Ciel estaba a punto de reclamarle y lanzar un comentario hiriente hacia Sebastián, pero este simplemente no le dio tiempo de hablar.

— Vaya, nunca pensé que alguien más aparte de mí usara ese método tan… absurdo — comentó aún con aquella sonrisa "inocente" en su afrodisiaco rostro de ángel, sorprendiendo repentinamente al joven inglés que estaba a unos dos metros frente a él. El mayor avanzó unos pasos acercándose aún más a Phantomhive y este, por auto reflejo, trató de dar un paso hacia atrás olvidándose de que estaba apoyado sobre la pequeña mesita tras de él.

El muchacho frunció el ceño.

— Será algo absurdo, pero funciona.

De pronto se percató de que Sebastián ya no le estaba prestando atención. Sus ojos escarlata ya no se encontraban fijos sobre su personas, sino más bien indagaban por algún objeto que se encontraba a sus espaldas, probablemente observaba la vieja máquina de escribir marca _Remington. _Giró bruscamente su cabeza y torso al seguir la dirección que tomaba la rojiza mirada del de cabellos negros, pero su pecho de heló al instante al percatarse de que no estaba mirando el vetusto y gran objeto, sino el pequeño libro negro posado sobre el escritorio de lectura junto al frasco con tinta y la pluma.

Estaba mirando su diario.

La respiración comenzó a fallarle instantáneamente, mientras sus piernas comenzaron a temblar bajo su cuerpo, sin mencionar que estaba tan tenso y rígido como una piedra. No se había dado cuenta que había olvidado el cómo respirar cuando sus pulmones demandaron oxígeno de una manera brusca y no pudo reprimir el tomar una gran bocanada de aire ante la mirada curiosa de Michaelis.

El de ojos escarlata se inclinó ligeramente con cierto interés en lo que se hallaba detrás del chiquillo.

— ¿Estabas leyendo otro libro? — preguntó el de cabello azabache con una amable sonrisa en su rostro. Sinceramente Ciel ya estaba comenzando a hartarse de esas sonrisas que, de por sí, eran falsas… por lo menos para él.

Phantomhive negó con la cabeza un tanto fastidiado, mientras se agachaba a tomar el bolso del suelo y traba de alcanzar su diario con ambas manos, dejando en el piso al tan renombrado "Orgullo y Prejuicio", pero de un mal movimiento solo logró que el dietario callera al suelo junto con el libro. En ese momento los ánimos del muchacho se volvieron los de un verdadero demonio y comenzó a maldecirse en voz baja. Sebastián inmediatamente se la había acercado a ayudarle, pero con un rugido ronco logró alejarle un poco.

— No es un libro… — respondió con sencillez, mientras tomaba el diario del suelo y lo colocaba dentro del morral, para luego echárselo al hombro y agarrar la novela que aún permanecía en el alfombrado piso.

Michaelis no se abstuvo de seguir interrogando a Phantomhive.

— Entonces ¿Qué es? — fue en ese momento en que Ciel perdió por completo la paciencia. Le miró de la forma más fría y cruda posible, mientras se erguía con soberbia y arrogancia.

— Nada de tu incumbencia — escupió literalmente las palabras cargadas de frustración, mientras fulminaba a Sebastián con sus entrecerrados ojos azul cobalto. Caminó a paso apresurado hacia la repisa repleta de libros y dejó la novela que llevaba en mano en el lugar de donde inicialmente lo había sacado — Con permiso — y, dicho esto, se encaminó casi a zancadas hacia las escaleras de caracol para bajar las gradas y salir de la biblioteca.

El _sujeto con los ojos del demonio _no dio el más mínimo esfuerzo en detener al muchacho, sin embargo, su actitud tan morbosa y serie había despertado la verdadera curiosidad e interés en él. ¿Cuántas han sido las ocasiones en las que se había encontrado con un muchacho que no rebasaba los catorce años y que tenía la personalidad de un adulto amargado y arrogante? La verdad es que esa era la primera.

Sin duda Ciel Phantomhive era alguien bastante interesante, y había logrado cautivar enormemente a Michaelis.

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa autosuficiente y satisfecha al avanzar por el pequeño pasillo entre las estanterías, y se detuvo frente al lugar en el cual el chiquillo había dejado el libro de tapa gruesa y negra. Rozó el lomo de este con la yema de sus largos dedos, para luego extraer la novela de la repisa entre una infinidad de demás textos, no obstante, algo llamó su atención.

Se sorprendió al percatarse de que el tomo no llevaba las letras doradas en la tapa, siquiera podría decirse que tenía una portada en sí, más bien era solo un libro cubierto de negro sin ninguna clase de "rostro". Lo inspeccionó por variados ángulos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no era nada más ni nada menos que aquel "cuadernillo" por el cual el muchacho se había alterado tanto unos minutos atrás.

Sin ninguna clase de remordimiento comenzó a hojear el alborotador libro, mas, mientras cambiaba de página, se iba dando cuenta que aquello no era un libro o una novela, era _un diario_.

Sonrió con un aire demoniaco, se relamió los labios al cerrar el dietario en sus manos y comenzó a caminar con paso lento y firme hacia la salida con un claro semblante de triunfo. Todos los secretos que podría tener ese muchacho estaban en sus manos y, claramente, aprovecharía bien la oportunidad.

No cabía duda alguna. Había encontrado el diario de Ciel Phantomhive.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Fin del tercer capítulo.

Primero que nada voy a pedir disculpas y a dar vanas explicaciones de porqué me tardé tanto en actualizar en una forma resumida. Pues bien, la continuación de este fic estaba casi terminada cuando, el 18 del mes pasado, había publicado el segundo capítulo. Como estaba escribiendo desde otro computador y no tenía ningún dispositivo de almacenación portátil a mano, me auto envié un correo para poder llegar a mi casa y descargar el archivo con la continuación. Desgraciadamente (y por lo yeta/yuyin que soy) me bloquearon mi cuenta de correo electrónico por ABC motivo (Maldigo al idiota que se metió a mi correo al mismo tiempo que yo), en otras palabras, tuve que reescribir desde el principio todo lo que era el capítulo.

Otra de las razones es por flojera, pero eso ya lo sabe la mayoría xD.

En fin, por fin llegamos a la parte en que Sebastián obtiene el diario de Ciel. Ha arremangarse las faldas, chicas, que ya comienza la acción desde el próximo capítulo.

¡ah! Otra cosa... hace alrededor de dos semanas me llegó un MP preguntándome de cuántos capítulos sería este fic y, para que todas lo sepan desde ahora, probablemente escriba entre 15 a 20 capítulos con alrededor de la misma cantidad de palabras.

Ahora mi parte favorita :B

Agradecimientos a **Ang97, shanyy, KittyCiel656, HirotoKiyama13, Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen **y a **Bakaa-chan** por sus maravillosos comentarios del capítulo anterior, realmente todas son un amor, chicas. Las aprecio un montón a todas :).

Sin nada más que decir, me despido.

¡Nos leemos a la próxima!

Atte. Crosseyra.

PD: No esperen muy pronto la continuación, ya que por ahora estoy trabajando en un especial de Halloween xD.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cuando el movimiento es peligroso, el juego comienza.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ciel's Diary**_  
_

_by_

**Crosseyra**_  
_

**Capítulo IV: **_Llamadas telefónicas._

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

_La verdad no sé porqué diantres tengo esto en mis manos, no tengo idea cuando fue que ese impulso innecesario y absurdo produjo una reacción en mi atolondrado cuerpo, ni tampoco como fue que llegué a trompicones a mi habitación. Solo una cosa pasaba por mi mente en ese momento, "Un diario...". Suena increíblemente patético, lo sé, pero creo que lo hice simplemente por el hecho de que estoy volviendo a sentir esas oleadas de soledad de hace años._

_Por alguna estúpida razón me dispuse a escribir como si no lo hubiera hecho en años. ¿Es que mi lado racional dejó de funcionar? Quién sabe, pero siento que desde ahora en adelante voy a necesitar esto._

_Estaba yo en la biblioteca de la mansión buscando tranquilamente algo nuevo para leer y mantener mi cabeza distraída un rato, paseándome por los largos y angostos pasillos que hay entre cada hilera de estantes repletos de libros, hasta que algo llamó mi atención. Allí, entre una fila horizontal de textos de filosofía, se hallaba un ejemplar de tapa gruesa tapizado en negro, un color obscuro, sombrío. Sonará una locura, pero sentía que me llamaba, como si una especie de energía magnética me hubiera estado atrayendo desde que puse un pie dentro de aquella gran habitación._

_Parece una total y completa demencia__viniendo de mí, algo así como que debo de haberme golpeado demasiado fuerte el cráneo como para que piense cosas de ese estilo, pero aquí estoy, tumbado sobre mi litera, dejando que este hecho se sortee al azar, porque yo no le encuentro explicación alguna aun cuando trato de hallárselo por todos los medios posibles._

_Supongo que esto es solo el comienzo de algo que nunca tendrá un concluyente, un capricho mío que con el tiempo voy a dejar olvidado por allí. No tengo nada que perder con intentarlo, es más, será divertido el ver cuánto tiempo me tardo en darme cuenta que lo abandoné. _

_Hoy, 24 de Septiembre de 2008, acabo de escribir los primeros párrafos de este pequeño cuadernillo negro. Veremos si en algunos meses más __sigo con esta pequeña "afición", cuando cumpla diez años el 14 de Diciembre. Será una buena fecha para constatar cuánto me ha durado este nimio antojo mío..._

—Al parecer ese "insignificante capricho" tuyo te ha durado más de tres años, pequeño Ciel.

Sacudió un poco sus hombros y ladeo la cabeza con una sonrisa entre divertida y burlona, mientras cerraba de golpe el libro que tenía en sus manos y corría un oscuro mechón de su rostro. Se levantó del sillón en el que se había mantenido recostado y franqueó su mano derecha por sus hebras de cabello negras, soltó un suspiro al aire y observó el cuadernillo en sus manos.

Lo contempló por segundos, quizás minutos, deleitándose no por su forma, peso o color, sino por todo lo que ese pequeño dietario representaba y contenía. Secretos, sueños, anhelos, gustos, travesuras, momentos embarazosos, entre otros. Con aquello que sostenía entre sus manos podía controlar a una pequeña persona que, en unos años más, iba a convertirse en el presidente y dueño de una de las compañías más importantes de Europa del actual siglo XXI.

Con esto lo tendía contra la espada y la pared, y sabía que el niño estaba consciente de esto.

Sonaba cruel e inhumano, pero nunca se había descrito a él mismo como una buena persona, después de todo en el futuro sería un empresario heredando las industrias de los Michaelis. Ser alguien que por todos los medios busca poder y enriquecerse corría por sus venas. ¿Qué si le molestaba? Antes, cuando aún tenía a alguien por el cual ser una mejor persona. Una larga historia.

Dirigió raudamente sus ojos escarlata hacia la cama de su habitación y, de un movimiento rápido, lanzó el pequeño librillo hacia su lecho sin ninguna clase de cuidado, después de todo no era como si lo fuera a tener consigo mucho tiempo. No tenía ninguna otra razón para acercarse al chiquillo más del periodo debido, solo iba a hacer contacto con el muchacho para obtener lo que necesitaba, luego de ello el niño le importaba un comino, por lo menos hasta que se vuelva la cabeza de los Phantomhive.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, ya tenía un punto en contra. Eso de haber chocado con Ciel por accidente la primera vez que lo vio no le había agradado para nada al muchachito. Eso le pasaba siempre cuando discutía con Claude, ya no sabía si le sucedían ese tipo de cosas porque era muy distraído o por obra del mismísimo ambarino. Con Faustus nunca se sabe.

Esbozó una sonrisa entre demoniaca y mordaz, para luego llevarse el dedo índice a los labios.

—Solo con tener tu diario ya eres mío, Ciel Phantomhive. Eso lo aprenderás muy bien, y me aseguraré que sea así. — soltó una pequeña risilla complacida ante lo dicho y se encaminó a paso firme hacia la puerta de su alcoba, no obstante, en el momento en el que posó su mano sobre la perilla, dieron leves golpecitos a ella. Sebastián suspiró resignado y abrió la puertecilla.

Se encontró con una de las tantas sirvientas de la casa, quien en este caso resultó ser Helena Winsker. La chica era alta, de tez blanca y pálida, de cabello color cobrizo y completamente liso, poseía unos ojos pardos y unas cuantas pecas adornaban sus mejillas. Michaelis recordaba haberse acostado con ella un par de veces. ¿O fue con Ashley? Ambas se parecían, pero al parecer se había revolcado con las dos.

En fin. Tampoco es como si le importara mucho que digamos.

Le observó con una ceja alzada y se recargó sobre el marco de la puerta. La muchacha comenzó a temblar y se sonrojó violentamente. Sebastián no se sorprendió para nada de esto, al fin y al cabo era la típica reacción que provocaba en cada mujer que se le cruzaba por delante.

Helena no se atrevió a levantar la mirada y, por lo que podía apreciar, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de hacerlo. Su cuerpo aún temblaba ante la penetrante mirada de Michaelis y sus pómulos a cada segundo tomaban un color más encendido, lo cual de por sí ya era bastante notorio tomando en cuenta su piel nívea. El azabache comenzó a impacientarse y rodó los ojos ante la tardanza, sinceramente tenía mejores cosas que hacer. Winsker, con voz vacilante, habló.

—A-Amo Sebastián, el amo Lawrence desea verlo en su despacho. —en eso fue cuando Sebastián se tensó, tanto que hasta la mucama pudo darse cuenta de ello. —Amo, ¿Se encuentra bien? —mas el mayor no respondió, simplemente esquivó a la chica y se fue directamente hacia el estudio del jefe de la casa.

Chasqueó la lengua con enojo. No le agradaba, realmente no le agradaba ni en lo más mínimo.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Se hincó sobre el baúl bruscamente y abrió el gran arcón a los pies de su cama con una velocidad y desesperación increíble. Hurgó en él tanto como sus faltantes de oxígeno y desenfrenados pulmones se lo permitían. Sentía cómo todo el cuerpo le temblaba, de pies a cabeza. Sus ojos rojos e hinchados estaban casi desorbitados, amenazando con salir de sus cuencas. Sudaba frío, tenía una sensación pegajosa en sus manos y su cuello, algo así como si fuera agua mezclada con vinagre.

Arrojó todo lo que encontró en su camino fuera del cofre frente de sí, buscando solo una cosa en particular, algo que le costaría el pellejo y que se había pasado la tarde entera buscando desde que volvieron de la pequeña reunión familiar que habían tenido con los Middleford y los nuevos integrantes, los Michaelis. Pero nada. No había absolutamente nada allí, y eso le desesperaba aún más.

—¡Mierda! ¿Dónde estará? ¡Joder! —ahogó un grito, unos tras otro, dejando que murieran en su garganta. Si hacía falta una almohada, la conseguiría, pero no dejaría que nadie lo oyera, porque si lo hacía, oirían el estruendo que está haciendo y descubrirían su desorden, sin mencionar que comenzarían a interrogarle por ello.

No estaba de ánimos para mentirle a nadie, no ahora.

Aquel diario. Su diario no estaba, lo había extraviado. ¡¿Cómo diablos se le había ocurrido perder el único objeto con un valor asquerosamente increíble donde estaban cada uno de sus secretos?! ¿¡Dónde diablos había tenido la cabeza en el momento en que desapareció?! No, se negaba a creérselo. ¡No podía estar pasando! ¡Era la última cosa en el mundo que podía sucederle! ¡Lo último!

Y al parecer aquello aparentemente improbable ocurrió. Perdió su jodido diario.

Se levantó resignado, frustrado, molesto, con un increíble sentimiento de impotencia corriendo por sus venas, golpeando su cabeza, ajetreando aún más su mente intranquila, como si desde el fondo de todo ello solo quisiera amedrentarlo, maltratarlo y destruirlo por completo, atizarlo en su punto más débil.

Alguien había encontrado ese punto, alguien debió de darse cuenta de lo que llevaba consigo y le atacó donde más podía dolerle, en donde más se quejaría.

Nadie había dado aviso de haber encontrado algún objeto extraviado todavía desde la mansión de sus tíos Alexis y Frances, nadie había preguntado por algo de más aún, nadie se había dado cuenta de que algo sobraba o faltaba. ¿Qué quería decir esto? Que en realidad no sobraba nada, solo que simplemente la persona que logró encontrar aquel sitio más vulnerable en su vida desde el principio tuvo la intención de hallarlo y hurtarlo.

Alguien había robado su diario, pero ¿Quién?

Se tambaleó ligeramente ante este pensamiento. ¿Quién podría ser? Mejor dicho. ¿Qué intentaría hacer con él? ¿Con qué finalidad? Fuera lo que fuera, sea quien sea, ahora era su enemigo, su mayor enemigo, y no podía permitir que "ese enemigo" llegara más lejos de lo que ya.

Lo había decidido, averiguaría quien había osado robarle su tan preciado diario y juró, por su vida misma, que le haría enfrentar las consecuencias de haberse metido con él, el futuro cabeza y presidente de las compañías Phantom, Ciel Phantomhive.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Se posó frente a la puerta del despacho del jefe de los Michaelis con un aire fastidiado, molesto, balanceándose entre el odio y la repulsión. El cansancio y la fatiga era notoria en su mirada, los párpados le pesaban, sus hombros estaban caídos solo por el simple pensamiento de que debía compartir una habitación con aquel hombre, aunque sean solo dos minutos.

Dio un minúsculo paso al frente, inseguro de sus verdaderas preocupaciones. ¿Le inquietaba lo que el viejo pudiera decirle o lo que sería capaz de hacer? No lo sabía. Si bien las acciones eran mucho más efectivas y convincentes, el privilegio de ser alguien que posee la palabra es un arma que fácilmente puede ser mortal para cualquiera, incluyéndole.

Chasqueó la lengua al posar su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta.

—Si solo mi madre no se hubiera casado contigo. — y, dicho esto, giró el pomo y entró al despacho del hombre.

Lo primero que divisó fue un escritorio de fino mármol con detalles tallados, sobre esta se encontraba una pila de papeles y documentos, un par de libros sobre los poemas de William Wordsworth, una lapicera con unos cuantos bolígrafos y un pequeño frasquito con tinta. Levantó un poco la mirada y situó la misma sobre el hombre detrás de todo ello.

Cabello castaño algo canoso, piel blanca de una tonalidad relativamente normal, ojos color verde obscuro, rostro con un par de arrugas en la frente, pero nada que delatara su verdadera edad. Ese era Lawrence Holden Michaelis Anderson.

El hombre mayor, al notar la presencia de Sebastián, dejó lo que hacía y se irguió elegantemente arqueando una ceja.

—¿Tu madre nunca te enseñó a tocar antes de entrar, Sebastián? —le refutó el hombre con una expresión seria, casi molesta. El aludido no hizo mayor esfuerzo en disculparse y simplemente se limitó a encogerse ligeramente de hombros, restándole importancia.

—No era necesario, después de todo sabías que vendría. —respondió con desinterés.

Lawrence le observó fijamente, con aquellos verdosos ojos que parecían añejos y desgastados con el paso de los años, sin embargo, no parecían reflejar haber visto nada en toda su vida. Frunció el entrecejo y soltó un suspiro.

—Modales, Sebastián. Modales.

El susodicho no le prestó mayor atención al comentario del más viejo, optando por no soltar palabra alguna y esperar a que la actual cabeza de los Michaelis le informará a qué se debía su llamado, para qué quería verle, mas en ese momento el mayor retomó sus labores como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sebastián bufó molesto y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el frente.

—¿Y? ¿Para qué me has llamado? Helena me ha dicho que querías verme. — se cruzó de brazos con un aire impaciente, aburrido y fatigado. No le hacía mucha gracia el tener que esperar a que el anciano decidiera hablarle cuando se le diera la regalada gana, especialmente si era él.

Ante el nombrado de la muchacha, Lawrence levantó la mirada precipitado, frunciendo el ceño al instante.

—¿Helena? ¿Qué Helena?

Michaelis junior rodó los ojos.

—Helena Winsker, la sirvienta. —en ese momento en el rostro del mayor se formó una mueca de disgusto, un gesto tan notoriamente exaltado y enfadado que Sebastián no pudo evitar percatarse de ello, sin embargo, no se retractó, aun cuando había visto venir esa expresión molesta en él.

El hombre se levantó de su butaca de cuero negro con un semblante escrutador, con sus ojos fijos en el muchacho frente a él. Entrelazó sus manos en su espalda y comenzó a pasearse por su despacho todavía con aquella mirada examinadora, más bien desaprobatoria.

—¿Llamas a la servidumbre por su nombre? ¡Por Dios, Sebastián! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que los trates como se debe? No son amigos, solo nos sirven.

—Mientras tengan un nombre y un apellido, voy a llamarlos como tales.

Lawrence soltó una risilla sarcástica, casi sádica, mientras se volteaba para posarse frente a Sebastián, golpeando con la suela de sus zapatos el alfombrado suelo de la habitación. Se encogió ligeramente aún riéndose mínimamente y respondió.

—Tonterías. Son como perros. Si les das un poco de comida desde tu mano terminarán arrancándote el brazo. Siempre han sido así, unas pequeñas ratas que buscan refugio en donde quedan las sobras de la cena, esperando el momento para escabullirse y robárselo todo. —miró su mano hecha un puño abierto, un puño que inmediatamente se cerró con una fuerza increíble, como si el canoso hombre estuviera estrujando algo en él con un odio visible en sus ojos.

El muchacho siquiera se inmutó ante esto, es más, sonrió de una manera que hizo a Lawrence hervirle la sangre dentro de sus venas.

— Aun así siguen teniendo un nombre. —volvió a esbozar una de sus sonrisitas irónicas y el mayor, llegando a su límite, golpeó su escritorio con ambas manos, sobresaltando a Sebastián.

Soltó un gruñido encolerizado.

—¡Yo fui quien les dio un nombre! ¡Yo fui quien los recogió de la calle y les dio una identidad para que se sintieran parte de algo en sus insignificantes vidas!

El menor se quedó allí, varado frente al encolerizado hombre, observándole de tal manera que la cabeza de los Michaelis apretó los puños de ira, aquella ira que estaba amenazando peligrosamente con desbordarse de su autocontrol y provocar algún error que le costaría el pellejo. Solo una cosa pasaba por su cabeza, "Mátalo", sin embargo, no podía hacerlo, no ahora.

El azabache ladeó la cabeza entre divertido y virulento, todavía con aquella sonrisa pintada en su afrodisiaco rostro.

—Así que ¿Solo les has dado un nombre para poder atormentarlos con esa "identidad" cuando hacen algo mal o cometen un error? —Jaque, un profundo Jaque.

Lawrence se irguió aún algo descolocado por lo sucedido y por su casi descontrol, arregló su traje negro con parsimonia y se encaminó tranquilamente hacia su escritorio, sin embargo, no se sentó en su butaca, simplemente se quedó allí, observando por el ventanal gran ventanal detrás de su buró, dándole la espalda a Sebastián.

—No sé quién diablos te educó, Sebastián. —el hombre volteó ligeramente la cabeza y le atisbó por el rabillo del ojo, y en eso se dio cuenta de que había tocado un punto sensible.

El susodicho apretó los dientes, tanto que pudo advertir un leve rechinido escaparse de ellos. Cerró los ojos y aspiró profundo, tratando de deshacer los puños en los que inconscientemente había hecho con sus manos, sintiendo como sus uñas se habían estado incrustando en sus palmas. Un leve ardor apareció en ellas, y el muchacho meneó su cabeza tratando de relajar su cuello.

Dio un paso hacia el frente y encaró al mayor.

—Me educó mi madre junto con Sebastián Bennett. ¿No lo reconoce? Si mal no recuerdo era su mejor amigo ¿No? —le miró de la forma más fría y cruda que pudo, sabiendo bien que también le había dado un golpe bajo con lo dicho.

Ambos se observaron mutuamente por un par de segundos, quizás más, tratando de escudriñar en el contrario, que sus irises desprendieran todo el odio, rencor e intolerancia que se tenían, deseando que solo con miradas crueles y amargas pudieran asesinarse entre sí, y crean que el azabache era quien más lo deseaba.

Anderson, luego de un rato, dejó caer sus hombros en un gesto resignado y, dirigiéndole un último vistazo maltrecho y frío a su "hijo", se decidió por darle la espalda. Chasqueó la lengua y observó nuevamente a las afueras del gran ventanal ahora frente a él.

—Para lo que te llamé fue para avisarte que Rita y yo iremos a cenar fuera esta noche. Cheryl se quedará en la mansión de los Middleford junto con su prometido y familia. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.

Sebastián le atisbó por escasos segundos y, mientras lo hacía, se iba percatando de que Lawrence había dejado un omitido y silencioso "Lárgate" pululando en el aire junto con un desvío irritado en sus ojos y el desvanecimiento de sus palabras.

Torció los labios en una mueca de disgusto y finalmente decidió que ya era hora de retirarse.

— Con permiso, Lawrence. —agregó esto último y simplemente se marchó sin mostrar ninguna clase de ademán que indicara respeto alguno. No podía hacerlo por el sencillo y simple hecho que no lo tenía, no más del que él le había dado a entender gracias al miedo hace ya años atrás.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí de un movimiento rápido y tuvo suerte al ver que el pasillo estaba despejado de cualquier individuo indeseado. Se llevó una mano al cuello y emprendió rumbo hacia algún lugar lejos de allí, no le importaba dónde fuera. Meneó la cabeza intentando relajar la tensión en su cuerpo, relajando sus músculos tanto como podía, tratando de borrar la imagen de Anderson de su cabeza.

Sin embargo, no pudo contenerse.

Su puño golpeó la pared del pasillo a su derecha y un silencioso grito de ira y frustración se escapó de sus labios. Tan fuerte fue el golpe que sus nudillos enrojecieron al punto de astillar su piel, provocando pequeñas heridas. No obstante, el dolor era mínimo en comparación con el rencor y la impotencia que lentamente transitaban por sus venas, llegando hasta el rincón más apartado de su cuerpo.

Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba como solo él en el mundo podía hacerlo.

Sobó la zona malherida apretando fuertemente los dientes y, sin decir palabra alguna, se encaminó directamente hacia su habitación. Ya estando en ella lo primero que hizo fue tumbarse boca arriba sobre su cama, y en ese mismo instante deseó con todas sus fuerzas estar solo en su departamento sin que nadie le molestara.

Solo era un fin de semana más en aquella mansión, nada fuera de lo normal o que no pudiera soportar. Pasaba los fines de semana allí solo porque Claude se lo pedía, pero esa noche Faustus tenía turno en el hospital. Entonces ¿Por qué habría de quedarse? En media hora más saldría de esa casa directo a su apartamento.

Él tenía su propia vivienda, mientras que Claude vivía en la mansión Michaelis por razones bastante particulares. Faustus era un cirujano increíblemente exitosos y, como se puede deducir, sus ingresos económicos son considerablemente altos, no obstante, no tiene una casa propia. El motivo es simple. El ambarino, al igual que Sebastián, solo quiere desligarse de Lawrence Michaelis por todos los medios y en todos los ámbitos posibles, es por ello que ha preferido esperar a tener el dinero suficiente para no tener que depender del hombre otra vez en todo lo que le resta de vida.

Lo entendía, es por ello que accedía a pasar los fines de semana en casa junto con su medio hermano.

Desvió la mirada del techo hacia el pequeño diario a su lado. Con la yema de sus dedos comenzó a acariciarlo como si fuera la cosa más hermosa en toda la habitación, comenzando por la gruesa tapa, pasando por sus finas hojas y terminando con la contra-portada. Por ahora ese era su único atisbo de alegría, una alegría sin argumentos, cruel y amarga.

Se sobresaltó al sentir una leve y ligera vibración en su muslo derecho. Llevó su mano al bolsillo delantero de su pantalón y sacó su celular un poco descolocado. Era una llamada entrante. Observó el remitente y, para su sorpresa, era de un número desconocido.

Arqueó una ceja molesto y se dispuso a rechazar la llamada. Realmente no tenía ganas de atender a nadie, pero en ese momento algo pasó por su cabeza, una mínima posibilidad que le dio un ligero vuelco a la situación. Tal vez podía ser un Phantomhive.

Carraspeó un poco y contestó.

—¿Diga? —habló por la línea telefónica esperando oír, al menos, una voz masculina, sin embargo, (y para su mala suerte) fue lo contrario.

Se percató de una respiración parsimoniosa del desconocido y, por alguna razón que hasta el momento desconocía, eso le hizo inquietarse, dándole una muy mala espina. Lástima, no se equivocaba.

Una voz femenina se hizo escuchar desde el auricular de su teléfono, una voz ligeramente aguda, suave, la cual daba la sensación de estar recostado sobre una cama con sábanas de seda, pero que, a fin de cuentas, era un tono que de solo oírlo no dejaba descansar la mente. Era una voz completamente femenina.

—Hola, cariño. Tiempo sin hablar. —aquella desconocida por fin soltó palabra y, al escuchar cómo se había dirigido a él, pudo percatarse al instante que se trataba de alguna de aquellas chicas con las que había tenido una aventura de una noche.

Rodó los ojos ante aquel descubrimiento y sencillamente soltó un gruñido molesto.

—Disculpa, pero ¿Quién demonios eres? —cuestionó aburrido.

Una leve risilla se hizo presente por parte de la fémina, y en ese momento Sebastián deseó nunca haber contestado esa llamada. Conocía bien aquella risa pausada y sensualmente burlesca, aquel tono suave y esa forma tan especial de terminar cantarinamente.

Conocía perfectamente a esa mujer, y eso le hizo querer colgar inmediatamente.

—Oh... ¿Solo han pasado cinco meses y ya has olvidado mi voz? Qué cruel, Sebas. —se estremeció ante aquel apodo y, dando un bufido molesto, reveló su identidad.

—Ashley Vickers.

La chica pareció complacida con esto.

—La misma, cariño. — Vickers volvió a usar ese tono suave y pausado que tanto le caracterizaba, o por lo menos con el que Michaelis sabía reconocerla. Volvió a soltar una risilla burlesca y apegó sus labios al altavoz del teléfono.

Sebastián sacudió los hombros.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Nada en especial. Solo pensé que te interesaría saber que esta noche voy a estar sentada en una de las barras del "The Urban Bar" en Whitechapel. —usó aquel tono provocativo nuevamente, ese tono infalible que siempre ella usaba para poner el pez en el anzuelo cuando se trataba de conquistar hombres, ese tono que, la primera vez que el azabache lo pudo oír, quedó embelesado él.

Afortunadamente esta no iba a ser una de esas ocasiones.

El muchacho rió de manera sarcástica, mas Ashley siquiera se inmutó.

—Y ¿Qué te hace pensar que eso pueda llegar a interesarme? —le cuestionó arqueando una ceja.

—No lo sé. Quizás sea porque sé que no has estado con nadie estos últimos meses ¿Verdad? —Sebastián se quedó aturdido por unos escasos segundos. ¿Le estaba espiando? Ahora recordaba a la perfección el porqué la había dejado. Vickers era una demente insaciable y obsesiva.

—No comprendo a qué quieres llegar, Ashley. No tengo intenciones de revolcarme contigo otra vez siendo que eres una verdadera loca obsesiva. Eso lo descubrí los meses que salí contigo, querida. —y fue allí cuando un silenció incómodo se formó entre ambos, un silenció que tuvo un tiempo de vida reducido donde solo se podía oír la poca y nada interferencia que había en la línea telefónica.

La mujer simplemente rió.

—No, pequeño y tontito Sebastián, lo malinterpretas. No estoy rogándote que volvamos. Solo es una invitación sin compromisos, ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos. —dejó la frase en el aire, esperando alguna respuesta por parte del contrario, no obstante, Michaelis no respondió. Vickers sonrió. —Te espero a las diez. Nos vemos... —y colgó.

Y allí se quedó el azabache, con el celular aún puesto en su oído, observando a la nada misma. Claro que el aturdimiento le duró poco, ya que solo un par de segundos bastaron para que reaccionara bruscamente y lanzara su teléfono móvil sobre la cama un tanto desconcertado. No le importó que este golpeara con el respaldo de madera, ni tampoco que a causa de esto cayera de la litera hacia el suelo. Solo una cosa pasaba por su mente, "_Ashley_".

Oh, tenía muy malos recuerdos de ella, y no confiaba para nada en eso de "sin compromisos". La conocía bastante bien como para saber que solo era una estrategia más de su repertorio para que volvieran a salir y él estaba completamente seguro que la rechazaría. Era gracioso, ya que era por eso mismo por el cual había cortado con ella, no quería comprometerse. Obviamente Vickers se lo tomó bastante mal.

Sebastián estaba seguro de que no quería volver a verla, porque Ashley Vickers era una completa loca de primera.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Se agazapó un poco y tomó la última prenda que quedaba tirada en su habitación. Caminó a paso lento hacia el armario frente a su cama y guardó la ropa restante, cerró las puertas de dicho ropero y se deslizó hasta el suelo agotado.

Al final no había encontrado nada. Había tenido la vaga esperanza de que tal vez estuviera equivocado y simplemente no había buscado bien entre sus cosas, pero al parecer sí le habían robado su diario. Lo peor de todo es que en su lugar estaba una novela inglesa de Jane Austen, de la cual había leído un fragmento en el día en la biblioteca de los Middleford.

De pronto todo comenzó a cobrar sentido. Había estado en la biblioteca, sacó un libro al azar (el cual resultó ser "Orgullo y Prejuicio") y comenzó a leerlo en una página a la suerte, luego de eso _el sujeto con los ojos del demonio _le tomó por sorpresa, tuvieron una extraña conversación que terminó por enfadarle y al final había devuelto el libro al lugar de donde lo había extraído, o eso era lo que había pensado hasta ahora.

Si no se equivocaba, solo se había confundido de cuadernillo y probablemente había tomado el libro erróneo por accidente. Eso quería decir que cabía la posibilidad de que su diario se encontrara en la gran librería de los Middleford y en realidad nadie lo tenía ni se lo había robado, solo se había enrolado en una paranoia sin fundamentos.

Por una parte le alivia, en estos momentos nadie estaba leyendo sus secretos más íntimos, pero por otro lado le causaba una desesperación colosal. No tenía su diario junto a él, sino que estaba a kilómetros de distancia, kilómetros que le estaban matando.

Dejó escapar un suspiro largo, para luego levantarse del alfombrado piso de su alcoba, dar un par de pasos y lanzarse de lleno sobre su cama, pero antes de que su cuerpo agotado tocara la colcha su celular comenzó a sonar. Se levantó precipitado y buscó el objeto con la mirada. Lo halló sobre la cómoda y, alargando el brazo, lo cogió y contesto.

—¿Hola? —apenas habló por el altavoz de su teléfono e inmediatamente alguien, quien al parecer era un hombre, contestó al otro lado de la línea auditiva.

—Hey, doctor ardiente. ¿Estás ocupado? Quería saber a qué hora terminarás con el trabajo y vendrás a visitarme. Tengo algo preparado para divertirnos un rato. —se había imaginado un montón de cosas que alguien pudiera decirle por teléfono, pero eso superaba a cada una de sus especulaciones, y por mucho.

¿Doctor ardiente? ¿Divertirnos un rato? ¡Oh! Eso había sonado mal, muy mal. Su mente inmediatamente comenzó a decodificar lo dicho y, por sobre todo, imaginárselo todo en su cabeza. Mala idea.

Ciel parpadeó aturdido.

—Ah... ¿Disculpa?

—¿Qué? ¿Estás enojado? Lamento si interrumpí algo importante, pero tenía que saber a qué hora pasarás por aquí y... también tenía que escuchar tu voz erótica, cariño. —otra vez palabras que dejaban a su mente en escenas completamente nocivas para su sanidad mental y, por alguna razón, comenzó a sentir un ligero ardor en sus mejillas, un ardor que prontamente se propagaría por todo su rostro.

Agitó su cabeza rápidamente y palmeó sus mejillas tratando de desvanecer aquel calor que se había ido apoderando de su rostro, como si toda la sangre se le hubiera ido a la cabeza. Carraspeó nerviosamente en un intento de aclarar su garganta.

—¿Quién demonios eres? —preguntó bruscamente, sin embargo, inmediatamente recibió como respuesta un grito.

—¡Por el amor de dios, Claude! ¿Qué sucede contigo? Mira la pantalla de tu celular y averígualo. ¿Quieres? ¿O acaso borraste mi número?—el muchacho al otro lado de la línea se quedó en silencio esperando una respuesta del supuesto "Claude", mas Ciel estaba demasiado aturdido como para decir alguna cosa. El chico suspiró y prosiguió. —Soy Alois, Alois Trancy. ¿Me recuerdas? Hace tres horas atrás tuvimos sexo desenfrenado en un motel, por si aún no me reconoces. Por cierto, tu voz suena algo diferente. ¿Estás resfriado? —concluyó en un tono algo sarcástico.

Fue allí cuando Phantomhive llegó a su límite.

—No sé quién eres ni tampoco quién es ese tal Claude, pero puedo asegurarte una cosa... —en un principio tenía planeado insultarle de la peor manera posible, pero luego llegó a la conclusión de que no era una buena idea. Eligió mejor sus palabras. —Te equivocaste de número... —y eso fue lo único que logró articular.

Nuevamente se volvió a formar un silencio incómodo entre ambos, siendo perceptible solamente sus respiraciones. Por la mente del muchacho pasaban mil y un cosas a una velocidad record, especulando que con lo dicho no lo había jodido tanto como creía.

Los segundos pasaban y el ambiente se iba haciendo cada vez más tenso hasta llegar al punto en que los hombros llegaron a pesarle demasiado.

El muchacho desconocido tosió un poco.

—Ah. Esto es incómodo y un poco vergonzoso. Bueno, señor "_quien-quiera-que-seas_", disculpe las molestias. —y luego de eso colgó.

El joven británico se quedó allí tumbado boca arriba sobre su cama, atónito, desconcertado, sorprendido. Parpadeó rápidamente y, con una lentitud increíble, despegó el celular de su oído y lo lanzó lejos de su posición. Le hubiera importado poco el que hubiera salido volando por la ventana, en su estado actual no podía hacer mucho.

Con la misma velocidad con la cual había actuado segundos antes, se despojó de su ropa y se puso el pijama. Se metió en la cama y cubrió todo su cuerpo con las sábanas, incluyendo su cabeza. Se hizo un perfecto ovillo y se quedó así toda la noche.

En ese momento Ciel aprendió algo nuevo. Los celulares pueden ser bastante peligrosos.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Fin del cuarto capítulo!

¡Ah! ¡Actualicé! ¡Milagro!

Soy un completo desastre en lo que se refiere a fechas de para actualizar y no tengo muy bien definido mis tiempos de escritura.

Flojera... yo te odio.

¡Pero aquí estoy! Sana, salva y con mucho sueño porque aquí en Chile son alrededor de las 3:30 de la madrugada. No es que no tenga ya la costumbre de pasarme noches enteras frente al ordenador, pero _afortunadamente_ (nótese el sarcasmo) mañana (quiero decir, hoy) debo ir a matricularme a mi liceo. Vaya joda.

En fin, entrando en resumen.

Lawrence Holden Michaelis Anderson, el supuesto padre de Sebastián, cabeza de la familia Michaelis y dueño de las empresas del mismo nombre. Él y nuestro sexy futuro empresario no se llevan muy bien y las razón se esconden detrás de un pasado hasta el momento desconocido entre la madre de Sebastián, Lawrence y ese tal Sebastián Bennett. Por otro lado hizo su aparición telefónica(? la señorita Ashley Vickers (La cual, creo yo, a muchos de ustedes les pareció una zorra de primera. Debo decir que a mí también me lo pareció. Tal vez demasiado). Creo que tenemos aquí un romance que terminó mal hace ya cinco meses atrás.

Alois hizo su aparición como solo él sabe hacerlo, involucrando de paso a Ciel y dejando en evidencia a Claude, aunque dudo mucho que Phantomhive se de cuenta de esto de inmediato...

Las primeras páginas escritas en el diario de Ciel al parecer fueron un deleite para Michaelis. Me pregunto cuál será su opinión al avanzar un poco más entre los secretos del niño.

¡En fin! Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo :B.

¡Ah! Una cosa.

Hace como alrededor de un mes me sugirieron el crear una página de facebook sobre mis fanfics para avisar de actualizaciones, nuevos proyectos, si hay agún inconveniente o repentinamente desaparezco(? de una manera más fácil y accesible. Le pedí su opinión acerca de esto a varias lectoras en esta y otra página y estuvieron de acuerdo, así que la cree.

Si quieren pueden unirse :B. Yo encantada.

Aquí les dejo el Link: pages/Crosseyra/500503116647253?fref=ts

Agradecimientos a **Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen, Bakaa-chan, KittyCiel656, TheRusso, BlackButterfly34, Hoshi Miyuki, Ang97, Evenlys, Daniiela2398, violetamonsters **y a **lady bloody kil **por sus maravillosos comentarios, y creo que llegué a un record de reviews en este fic xD. Qué emoción *-*.

¡Nos leemos!

Crosseyra~.


	6. Chapter 6

**Al centro del tablero, el caballo y la reina se hacen frente**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ciel's Diary**

_by_

**Crosseyra**

**Capítulo V: **Mala fama.

.

.

.

.

Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y suspiro complacido al dejar caer su bolso sobre la cama, estiró un poco sus músculos y salió de la habitación directo a la cocina apagando de paso la luz.

Había arribado hace no más de cinco minutos a su tranquilo y perfecto departamento, fuera de aquella penosa mansión que apenas y podía soportar poner un pie dentro de ella. En algún momento pudo haber sido el sitio donde albergaba los más hermosos recuerdos de su infancia, pero también era el lugar donde la pesadilla de su vida comenzó, pesadilla que no ha acabado.

Se encogió de hombros no queriendo pensar en ello, después de todo le quedaba toda una noche libre para poder hacer lo que se le diera la regalada sin los insistentes reclamos de Lawrence. Tal vez era la cabeza de los Michaelis, pero, mientras se mantuviera alejado de él, nada podía hacerle y, por supuesto, nada le importaba.

Caminó hasta el final del pasillo y llegó al living. Siguió avanzando con aquel paso tranquilo y despreocupado adentrándose en la cocina en busca de algún refresco que calmara su repentina sed. Abrió la alacena, alargó el brazo para sacar un vaso de vidrio y se dispuso a ir por una bebida licorosa, sin embargo, optó por tomar un poco de agua de la llave.

Con el vaso en la mano se dirigió al citófono que conectaba exclusivamente con la recepción y solicitó que por favor trajeran su correspondencia al apartamento veintiséis. Luego de esto se dirigió nuevamente al living y se dejó caer sobre el sillón de cuero negro dándole un sorbo al líquido transparente. Observó la hora en su reloj de muñeca: 20:13, aún era temprano.

Sin quererlo, recordó la llamada que había recibido hace un par de horas atrás, la conversación poco amigable que había tenido con Ashley y la típica manera en que Vickers siempre terminaba las pláticas que tenían. Igualmente volvió a su cabeza la hora en que la mujer le había dicho que estaría en el bar, la cual curiosamente resultaba ser a las diez de la noche.

Sonrió para sus adentros. Ya se imaginaba lo histérica que se pondría Ashley cuando se diera cuenta que no iba a llegar, ya que, según ella, él asistiría por todos los medios posibles. Y es precisamente ese detalle el que más le fastidiaba. Una de las razones por las que decidió terminar su relación con Vickers fue por el hecho de que la mujer era demasiado ambiciosa y confiada. En más de una ocasión le había gritado en la cara por no asistir a tal lugar a reunirse con ella cuando siquiera le había dado una respuesta afirmativa con anterioridad. Daba por sentado demasiadas cosas.

Volvió a dar un trago, pero esta vez se zampó el agua por completo, sintiendo como el líquido rozaba su garganta y de un momento a otro desaparecía en su trayectoria por su intestino. Limpió los restos húmedos con su lengua y dejó el vaso sobre la mesita de centro que adornaba la sala de estar de su departamento.

Inmediatamente dieron leves golpecitos a la puerta de su apartamento. Se levantó sabiendo de quién se trataba, no obstante, no apresuró el paso, importándole poco el hacer esperar a la persona al otro lado de la entrada. Ya estando en frente abrió la puerta, encontrándose con la cordial sonrisa de uno de los empleados del edificio.

—Aquí está su correspondencia, señor Michaelis. Justo como lo pidió. —dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa, entregándole el correo.

El aludido le devolvió el gesto recibiendo lo que le ofrecían.

—Muchas gracias, Phil. —le dijo en un tono suave y cortés — Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, señor Michaelis.

El azabache, luego de toda esa charla innecesaria, cerró la puerta y volvió a su sillón, lanzándose sobre la butaca de un salto limpio y seco. Se acomodó a su gusto y comenzó a revisar la correspondencia.

Lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con una cuenta que encajaba con los gastos de la electricidad durante el último mes. La dejó a un lado. Lo siguiente fue la cuenta del consumo del agua potable, el gas, la tarjeta bancaria y los gastos comunes que debía por adquirir distintos servicios que otorgaba el edificio, por ejemplo, la vigilancia con cámaras de seguridad.

Igualmente posó todo lo relacionado con consumo y pagos sobre la mesita de vidrio, ya trataría con ellos en algún otro momento.

Siguió revisando el correo y se encontró con una edición de la revista "Sensation" de la cual, si no se equivocaba, había dado una entrevista que hace alrededor de un mes atrás fue publicada. Era por esa razón que se había suscrito a ella, sin embargo, había olvidado por completo el anular dicha suscripción.

Se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a ojearla. Se dio cuenta de que había sido publicada el día de ayer, sin embargo, no había ningún tema interesante en verdad, solo niñerías a las que las adolescentes de entre doce a dieciséis años acostumbraban a leer y les interesaba.

En primer lugar, él nunca debió haber figurado en un artículo de una revista de ese estilo como lo era Sensation, pero luego de asistir a un evento de caridad en ayuda a niños con enfermedades insólitas y únicas, se volvió uno de los "amores platónicos" más populares y codiciados entre la población femenina. De allí el interés de la revista por entrevistarle.

Siguió ojeando con el mínimo apego en el contenido que exponían entre sus páginas. De algo debía servir el pagar por ella ¿No? Sebastián pensaba que tal vez podía usar el papel para prender y avivar el fuego de la chimenea en invierno. Pero claro... _No tenía chimenea._

Hastiado, se dispuso a cerrar la revista de un sopetón, no obstante (y para su desgracia), sus rojizos ojos escarlata lograron captar, con la velocidad de un águila, el título de un artículo que, si bien era completamente inesperado y fuera de lugar, le dejó completamente petrificado.

_"Sebastián Michaelis: ¿Un futuro empresario en potencia o un mujeriego alcohólico?"._

Ladeó la cabeza entorpecido, aturdido, inconexo. ¿Qué significaba esto? Se reincorporó lentamente sobre el sillón, echando el cuerpo hacia adelante y observando el artículo frente a sus ojos con una incredulidad extenuante, preparándose a indagar en el apartado que, solo con leer el título, comprendía que su imagen pública se había ido por el desagüe.

Tragó grueso, sintiendo una sensación de impotencia apoderarse de su cuerpo, apretando los puños en un intento de apaciguar el sentimiento molesto que viajaba por sus venas, llegando a tocar el rincón más apartado de su ser. Parpadeó repetidas veces aún con la incredulidad dibujada en su rostro y comenzó a leer.

"_Sebastián Michaelis, un galán de buen porte y aspecto que le ha revolucionado las hormonas a más de una chica, pero ¿Qué sucedería si una de estas chicas hubiera sido también testigo y, hasta, víctima del lado más oscuro de este 'buen muchacho'?_

_**Por Diana Limberthong**_

_Sebastián ha sido uno de los amores platónicos más codiciados por las chicas desde que se dio a conocer en público en un evento de caridad, sin embargo (y como en toda celebridad), todo encantador famoso tiene una macabra sombra, los chismes._

_Alrededor de este último mes se han levantado innumerable rumores sobre la vida privada de este atractivo hombre de negocios gracias a la declaración anónima de una mujer que, según especulaciones de los medios, no rebalsaría más de los 24 años, llegando a formarse teorías tanto de su día a día como de su vida amorosa y, lo más impactante, de una posible adicción al alcohol._

_Como ya se ha sabido durante semanas anteriores, esta misteriosa joven asegura, mediante una grabación de voz, haber salido y mantenido una relación semi-formal durante dos meses con el futuro empresario a mediados del Invierno del 2010, declara haber discutido más de una vez con Michaelis y, en la mayoría de aquellas ocasiones, las peleas se debían al frecuente estado de ebriedad en la que Sebastián se sumía luego de las típicas 'reuniones de amigos' a las que acudía. De igual forma, afirma haber sido agredida física y sicológicamente por el futuro empresario, además de haberle descubierto revolcándose con otra mujer en más de una ocasión, culminando así con el término de su relación. _

_La polémica tuvo lugar en variados programas de farándula, sin embargo, los medios nunca lograron dar con el galán de traje y corbata durante el escándalo. Algunos decían que Sebastián trataba de ocultarse de la prensa, pero una reciente declaración de uno de los familiares más cercanos del muchacho indicaba que Michaelis siquiera estaba enterado del tema al estar ocupado por asuntos de negocios, siendo esa la razón por la cual aún no encaraba a los medios._

_La prensa y programas faranduleros desistieron y olvidaron el tema al ver que la información era dudosa, escasa y poco fiable, sin mencionar que la dirección de la vivienda de Sebastián era un completo misterio, pasando de ser el plato fuerte a los restos de la cena, no obstante, en la noche del día de ayer, el rostro de este solicitado muchacho reapareció en el programa '__**Open secret**__' con un nuevo escándalo en el horno, listo para servir. Al parecer, a lo largo de estos últimos tres días, más de una decena de mujeres habrían testificado haber sido testigos y/o víctimas de los caprichos de este afamado hombre de negocios, reabriendo así las puertas de esta controvertida historia._

_A lo largo del programa del día de ayer, el conductor y panelista Richard Fisher invitó a todas las supuestas víctimas de los atracos de Michaelis a ir al canal televisivo y subir al escenario de '__**Open Secret'**__ en su siguiente edición que se realiza cada semana para contar y revelar la verdadera cara del muchacho, revivir verbalmente sus experiencias para que el mundo conociera al verdadero Sebastián Michaelis. _

_Sin embargo, las malas noticias para el galán de ojos escarlata no han acabado. _

_A menos de veinticuatro horas de la nuevamente puesta en escena del futuro empresario en el mundo de la farándula, la revista británica '__**The Economist**__' se refirió al caso con brutalidad. En una entrevista express hecha al presidente de la compañía '__**Vallhoor'**__(Reconocida marca de automóviles alemanes), Kentin Rogertholl aseguró que '__**Las empresas Michaelis hasta el momento han sido muy bien dirigidas con el actual jefe de la compañía, Lawrence Michaelis Anderson, no obstante, estoy decepcionado de su desempeño como padre. Su hijo, el afamado Sebastián Michaelis, quien prometía ser el futuro genio de la economía en el mundo empresarial, no ha resultado ser más que un charlatán cualquiera que ha dado de qué hablar negativamente en los distintos programas de escándalos y entre la comunidad del 'The Economist Group'. Le sugiero al señor Anderson que piense en dejar su compañía a alguien más capacitado para el trabajo.'**_

_Ciertamente todo este revuelo de rumores y polémicas han sido un claro golpe bajo para el futuro empresario, llegando a afectar su vida e imagen en los negocios. Se teme igualmente que el hombre pronto deba enfrentarse ante tribunales por posibles demandas por agresión y, tal vez, adulterio._

_Ahora que esta noticia ha llegado al ámbito empresarial ¿Sebastián Michaelis encarará a los medios y dará su testimonio sobre los recientes acontecimientos? ¿O permanecerá en su estado de 'paradero desconocido' ante la prensa? Por ahora, solo queda esperar las palabras del muchacho"._

Sintió como le caía un balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza, congelada quizás, mientras los escalofríos surcaban su espalda con verdadero desenfreno, tensando su cuerpo. Sus manos se aferraban al borde del sillón con una ira inmensa, incrustando sus uñas en el cuero negro en el momento en que nuevamente aquel sentimiento de impotencia se apoderaba lentamente de su cuerpo.

Estaba acabado… Estaba realmente acabado.

Tragó grueso, aún aturdido por el artículo recientemente leído. ¿Cómo es que había sucedido semejante cosa? ¿Había estado tan sumergido en el trabajo que no se había tomado el tiempo de percatarse de la situación de su imagen allí afuera, en el mundo? Se sentía un completo idiota por ello, y más aún si la cólera seguía embargándole.

Hace apenas un mes él era calcado como el afamado futuro empresario que amaba la caridad y era todo un "Don Juan" con la población femenina, sin mencionar su atrayente aspecto físico; ahora solo es visto como un mujeriego alcohólico que tenía una extraña afición por maltratar féminas y que no puede ser estable con si pareja ni aunque lo quisiera según la estúpida revista. Pero aún, actualmente era el hazmerreír del "The Economist Group".

Su carrera estaba por los suelos, y Lawrence iba a enterarse de ello. Quizá y en ese mismo instante Anderson estaba preparando su típico discurso que lo dejaría fuera del tema empresarial por un tiempo. Ese era el punto crítico, SU punto crítico.

¿Podría su situación volverse peor? Lo dudaba, aunque a estas alturas ya no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué hace o pensar. La opción de echarse a morir no sonaba tan mal.

Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas con un aire claramente colérico y fastidiado. Se sentía mareado, fatigado, incómodo y algo asqueado; su estómago se revolvía fuertemente en su interior al punto de causarle náuseas severas y, para colmo suyo, no tenía ni idea de cómo apaciguar tanta molestia.

¿Qué pensarían los Phantomhive al enterarse sobre ello? Probablemente no tendría la oportunidad para acercarse a Vincent, quien era la cabeza detrás de las empresas Phantom. Necesitaba ganarse la confianza tanto del padre como del hijo, pero como estaban las cosas ahora…

Ese claramente era su fin, lo presentía.

Sin embargo, Ciel era un tema aparte.

Tenía en su posesión el diario del arrogante muchacho, quien dentro de una década sería el nuevo presidente de la tan afamada compañía juguetera, no obstante, su tiempo para crear lazos con dicha familia era ahora, y las circunstancias estaban en su contra. ¿Cómo arreglar algo así? Necesitaba pensare en algo rápido.

Desgraciadamente no tenía un plan de contingencia para situaciones como esta.

Se quedó estático en su lugar por un par de míseros segundos, atisbando la nada misma, un punto muerto en la sala de estar. ¡Qué desastre! Tenía los deseos de aventar cosas al vacío, si es que este existía. Un concentrado sabor agrio se apoderó de sus papilas gustativas al punto de provocarle arcadas. Se llevó una mano al cuello, exhausto.

Se sentía horrible.

Todo lo que habían especulado sobre él era una completa farsa. Por muy difícil que sea el creerlo, Sebastián nunca en su vida había sido capaz de beber tanto como para embriagarse, y el motivo radicaba en el hecho de que jamás fue muy fan del alcohol; no obstante (y como en todo), existía una única excepción a ello: El vodka.

Era la única bebida alcohólica que le agradaba, cosa rara a decir verdad, pero no frecuentaba beber ni en lo más mínimo. Tal vez lo hacía una vez a la semana, y eso era ya decir demasiado, sin embargo, normalmente solo era un vaso de Vodka al mes.

Como pueden ver, Michaelis no era el típico adulto joven que necesitaba de alcohol para entretenerse con los amigos.

No obstante, el tema era otro.

¿Quién había osado mentirle a la prensa y creado un escándalo de proporciones colosales el cual le había dejado claramente muy mal parado frente a la sociedad? Más importante aún, ¿Con qué fines? Era la duda que repiqueteaba en su cabeza. Lo único que tenía claro es que solo una loca obsesiva podía ser capaza de algo así.

Ahora que lo pensaba, solo conocía a una persona que encajaba con esa descripción y quien, a su vez, tenía sus motivos para hacer una cosa así. Sabía ya de antemano que esa demente podía ser capaz de ello sin sentir el más mínimo remordimiento, y, profundizando aún más en el tema, esa persona tenía los medios suficientes para atacar en su contra de esa manera.

Ashley Vickers. ¿Quién más podría ser aparte de esa zorra?

Se levantó del sillón soltando un suspiro leve y quedo, tomando el puente de su nariz entre sus dedos y masajeándolo suavemente en un claro signo de frustración. Sacudió sus hombros intentando disminuir la tensión en su cuerpo y se encaminó a paso apresurado a su habitación en busca de un abrigo. Tenía que salir de allí y atender un asunto en particular.

Si no se equivocaba, la mujer estaría en el bar alrededor de las diez de la noche. Miró el reloj en su muñeca, aún tenía tiempo para llegar al local.

De camino a su dormitorio se tropezó con el pequeño plato de comidas de _Sidka_, su gata. Afortunadamente este se encontraba completamente vacuo, y gracias a ello el diminuto recipiente se limitó a deslizarse por el suelo del pasillo, chocando con la base de las paredes hasta detenerse al final.

No se tomó el tiempo de recogerlo y volver a dejarlo en su lugar, simplemente siguió con su objetivo a sabiendas de que el minino se enfadaría por ello.

Llegó a su alcoba y se dirigió rápidamente al armario situado en un rincón de la habitación, arrancó el abrigo del ropero sin perder tiempo, refunfuñando y gruñendo por lo bajo, para finalmente volver a emprender camino directo a la entrada dando grandes zancadas.

Escuchó un ligero maullido suplicante a sus espaldas, y tal vez si lo hubiera atendido al momento de oírlo las cosas serían diferentes, sin embargo, lo ignoró por completo; tomó las llaves de su carro y dejó su departamento rumbo a "The Urban Bar" en Whitechapel.

Ashley había cruzado una delgada línea, esta vez no se la iba a poner para nada fácil.

Se lo haría pagar, y con creces…

.

.

.

.

Alois se quedó inmóvil en su lugar en el preciso momento en el que fruncía el entrecejo claramente impacientado, esperando arduamente alguna clase de respuesta por parte del contrario. Apegó aún más el auricular del celular a su oído y dejó escapar un gruñido molesto.

¿Cuánto más le haría aguardar ese desconsiderado sujeto? Refunfuñó por lo bajo ante aquel pensamiento.

Se creó un extenso e incómodo silencio entre ambos que estaba exasperándole considerablemente; solo se escuchaba la ligera interferencia en la línea telefónica y una exaltada respiración, cosa que alertó al rubio. Sin embargo, ese mutismo fue roto luego de transcurridos un par de segundos más.

—No sé quién eres ni tampoco quién es ese tal Claude, pero puedo asegurarte una cosa… —la voz del contrario resonó en los tímpanos de Trancy, descolocándole por completo. Tragó grueso, nervioso. El silencio había vuelto, no obstante, no persistió por mucho. —Te equivocaste de número… —Oh, qué cosas.

Alois se quedó pasmado en su lugar, sentado a orillas de su litera, observando algún punto muerto y vacío de su pequeña habitación. Pasó saliva con algo de dificultad, sintiendo como una extraña acidez comenzaba a subirle por la garganta. ¿Así que no estaba hablando con Faustus? Vaya sorpresa.

¡Había estado diciendo cosas verdaderamente vergonzosas a un completo extraño pensando que se trataba del mismísimo Claude! Nunca iba a aprender ¿Verdad?

Carraspeó ligeramente en el intento de apaciguar el nerviosismo. Aspiró profundamente y contestó.

—Ah. Esto es incómodo y un poco vergonzoso. —Corrección, era bastante vergonzoso. —Bueno, señor "_quien-quiera-que-seas_", disculpe las molestias. —Y colgó. Realmente la había jodido.

¿¡Cómo carajo había sucedido algo así?! Es decir, ¡Le había dicho "Doctor ardiente" a un grandísimo desconocido! Y, para colmo, había dado tanto su propio nombre como el de su adorado Claude.

Si el ambarino se enteraba de lo ocurrido, lo más probable es que le desollaría vivo. Se estremeció ante aquel pensamiento.

Suspiró cansinamente.

—Alois Trancy, firmaste tu propia sentencia de muerte… —se dijo a sí mismo al masticar desesperadamente la punta de la tapa de un bolígrafo con el nerviosismo a flor de piel. ¿Qué podía hacer? Lo único que ocupaba su mente en ese momento era que posiblemente Faustus le lanzaría de un puente si se llegara a enterar de ese ligero accidente suyo.

Dejó escapar un suspiro quedo y frustrado al tumbarse sobre la colcha de su cama; estaba agotado. Quizá no era buena idea el intentar llamar a Claude nuevamente sabiendo lo que podía ocurrir si lo hacía, no obstante, le había prometido al moreno contactar con él apenas arribara en su casa. ¿Qué sería mejor?

Farfulló por lo bajo; había altas probabilidades de que el ambarino se enfadara más por no haberle llamado como le fue indicado que por su "pequeñísimo" descuido, además mantenía latente la esperanza de que el hombre jamás se enteraría de ello.

Soltó un bufido involuntario, molesto, y alargó el brazo en el intento de no tener que erguirse, alcanzó su celular sin mucho esfuerzo y revisó las llamadas recientes hechas con el aparato. Comparó el número del teléfono anteriormente marcado con los dígitos en el papel que Faustus le había entregado horas atrás, sorprendiéndose de lo tonto que había sido.

Ah, qué estúpido era… Había tecleado mal el último dígito. Se golpeó mentalmente.

—¡Dios! Claude tiene razón cuando me calca como un total despistado… —admitió en voz baja y, sacudiendo los hombros, marcó el número del moreno.

Por algún extraño motivo, la ansiedad le invadió por completo al escuchar los tonos en la línea y, mientras más eran, más se impacientaba. Afortunadamente no tuvo que esperar demasiado antes de que alguien contestara.

—¿Diga?

—Buenas noches. ¿Hablo con el doctor Claude Faustus? —cuestionó más por nerviosismo que por tomar precauciones u otra cosa, después de todo no podía darse el lujo de cometer el mismo error dos veces seguidas. ¿Qué tan idiota podría llegar a ser? Por ahora no quería comprobarlo, no mientras estuviera con el de lentes.

Aspiró profundamente. Para su suerte había dado en el blanco.

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Con quién tengo el placer? —Ah, Claude. A pesar de ser un hombre calculador, siempre mantiene sus modales y, para su costumbre, no había reconocido su voz. Era lo típico, sin embargo, se sentía bastante aliviado al saber que no se había equivocado como temía hace segundos atrás.

Al estar cavilando estupideces y soñando despierto, había olvidado por completo el responder a la pregunta hecha, no obstante, no fue necesario.

—Alois, a veces puedes resultar bastante tímido. —le siguió una risilla inocentemente burlesca por parte del mayor, provocando que inconscientemente el muchacho saltara de una extraña alegría que invadió su pecho en ese momento, conteniendo un gemido entusiasmado.

—Hey, ¿Estás ocupado? ¿Estoy molestando con tu trabajo? —cuestionó el rubio un tanto inquieto, lo que menos deseaba en ese instante era el fastidiar a Faustus mientras laboraba, a fin de cuentas su intención era causarle la menor cantidad de percances y molestias posibles, una cosa difícil de lograr al ser Alois Trancy, cabe decir.

—No, acabo de terminar parte de mi turno. Ahora estoy en mi tiempo libre.

—Eso es bueno. ¿No vas a visitarme hoy? —Oh, es cierto. Tenía la vaga esperanza de que podría ver nuevamente al ambarino luego de haber pasado un muy corto lapso de tiempo teniendo "sexo express" en un motel cercano al _Royal London Hospital, _pero las posibilidades eran tan reducidas que inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que haber preguntado algo así era completamente innecesario.

Independientemente de ello, el moreno se tomó la molestia de responder lo que el muchacho sabía de antemano.

—Lo siento, Alois. En una hora debo retomar mi turno. —A pesar de haber visto venir una cosa así, algo igualmente se retorció en su interior, causándole un ligero malestar; la embobada sonrisa que traía consigo hace segundos atrás rápidamente se desvaneció tal y como se disuelve la tinta en agua, pero ¿Qué podría ser?

Ah, cierto… _decepción._

—Ya veo… —ladeó la cabeza, incómodo, arrastrando las palabras, sintiendo los deseos de colgar inmediatamente carcomiéndole por dentro, pero ¿Qué tan infantil resultaría ser algo como eso? Sus manos se aferraron con una fuerza desmedida al pequeño aparato posado al costado de su rostro, reprimiendo un quejido moribundo.

¿Por qué Faustus nunca tenía suficiente tiempo para estar con él? Entendía que el trabajo de un médico cirujano era tedioso y agotador que llegaba a absorber el tiempo de una manera altamente inverosímil, pero ¿Era mucho pedir una llamada de paso para dar los buenos días de vez en cuando? Al parecer para el ambarino lo era.

El menor comenzó a temblar al percatarse de que un incómodo silencio persistió entre ambos, y lo único que sus oídos deseaban escuchar era la parsimoniosa voz de Faustus musitando un suave "Descuida, ya habrá otra oportunidad", mas sabía de antemano que Claude nunca diría una cosa semejante. ¿La razón? Era bastante simple.

_Para él, solo era su juguete sexual._

Era algo bastante sencillo de explicar. Trancy, un muchacho que hace menos de un año robaba diariamente para poder subsistir intentando no caer en un orfanato; Faustus, un cirujano exitoso con una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero en sus bolsillos. ¿Cuál fue el trato? Que el moreno le daría un techo bajo el cual refugiarse, comida, ropa, estudios y una vida semi-cómoda a cambio de un precio: sexo, o bien ser su pequeño juguete de medio tiempo.

Vaciló al principio, y sintió asco de ese hombre que le había tendido una mano, sin embargo, no era para que la alcanzara con la suya, sino que era para que cogiera lo que había en esa mano, lo que ese guante le ofrecía. Y, a pesar de su latente repulsión a la homosexualidad, aceptó el trato, volviéndose uno.

Ahora el verdadero problema radicaba en que se había enamorado completa y perdidamente de ese sujeto a sabiendas de que jamás sería correspondido. La poca y nada preocupación que mostraba el ambarino de vez en cuando era por el simple hecho de que resultó ser una persona bastante posesiva, fuera de eso para él no era nada.

Sin embargo, con tal de estar cerca de ese sujeto, él era feliz. Algo contradictorio ¿No?

Suspiró, preparándose para musitar un débil "Está bien, nos vemos" desganado, pero la grave voz del contrario resonó por el pequeño auricular de su teléfono móvil.

—El otro día me comentaste que la fecha en la que retomabas tus clases era el lunes que viene. ¿Estás emocionado? —un leve tilde de interés, un atisbo de preocupación, una nimiedad que para Alois significó un motivo para saltar de alegría reprimiendo un chillido de esos ensordecedores. Jamás se le cruzó por la cabeza el que el mayor recordara un hecho así, y lo que más le sorprendía era que increíblemente Claude le escuchaba a pesar de que lo que saliera de su boca fuera la estupidez más grande en el mundo, y eso le había llegado muy en el fondo.

O quizás simplemente estaba exagerando…

Ladeó la cabeza esbozando una ancha y llamativa sonrisa.

—Lo admito, estoy bastante emocionado. —aclaró — El _Weston College_ suena como un lugar bastante interesante. —una ligera risilla se escapó de sus labios al pronunciado de sus palabras, cosa que de por sí le resultaba incluso algo extraña.

Hace menos de un año él no acostumbraba a alegrarse por nada.

—Me alegra escuchar eso… —su corazón dio un vuelco inesperado, casi como si de un momento a otro pudiera caer por un infarto. Sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas, haciendo que entraran en calor al punto de arder como nunca, quemándole la piel. Las sensaciones se expandieron por su cuerpo, el ligero cosquilleo de aquellas 'mariposas' en su estómago bajo le estaban matando. ¿Cómo un par de palabras podían provocar tan agraviante y extraño estado? Verdaderamente se lo preguntaba.

Agitó los hombros aprovechando de palmear ambos pómulos con fuerza en el intento de desvanecer el súbito sonrojo, preparándose para decir algo más, no obstante, el tiempo se le había acabado.

—Bueno, Alois, tengo que colgar. Voy a disfrutar esta hora libre durmiendo un poco.

Le llegó como una latente punzada en su pecho, abatiéndolo, descolocándolo, matándolo. ¿Sería sano tan súbitos cambios de humor?

Agachó la cabeza, nefastamente desganado.

—Está bien, descansa… —arrastró las palabras en un fino hilillo de voz, ignorando e importándole poco si dichas palabras fueron audibles para el ambarino; ahora su mente se encontraba en un vacío casi inexistente y tortuoso. Era dañino, completamente dañino, y lo sabía. Entonces ¿Por qué insistía tanto en aferrarse a una posibilidad que jamás se concretaría? ¿Por qué sostener entre sus brazos un sentimiento que jamás sería correspondido? Quería saber el motivo.

—Nos vemos —aquellas palabras marcaban el fin de la pequeña conversación, y Trancy lo tenía más que claro, pero algo en su interior se revolvió incesantemente, algo completamente espontáneo que surcó su cabeza con una rapidez desmedida y, desesperado, hizo el intento de detener esa despedida.

—¡Hey! —detuvo sus palabras en el momento en que su garganta dolió quedándose sin aire en sus pulmones. Tenía la vaga esperanza que Faustus aún seguía allí, escuchándole por medio de la línea telefónica, sin embargo, el silencio seguía persistente, tensándole, llegando a pensar que la llamada había terminado y Claude había colgado, mas una parsimoniosa respiración resonando suavemente por el auricular ratificó lo contrario.

Se relamió los labios, trémulo, percatándose de que la mandíbula le temblaba a más no poder. Sentía una necesidad de aferrarse a algo corriendo por sus venas, sentir la calidez de alguien consigo, un apoyo, un pilar donde recargarse, sin embargo, sabía que jamás lo obtendría. Y armándose de todo el valor que en ese preciso instante tuvo la chance de reunir, habló.

—Te quiero…

Y quizá las cosas hubieran salido mejor si hubiera optado por mantener la boca cerrada y dejarlo ir.

Alois esperó una respuesta con impaciencia, una respuesta que, si el destino así lo quería, jamás llegaría; y no era como si hubiera dejado al moreno en una situación difícil o comprometedora, lo realmente extenuante y reprochable era que, aun sabiendo que ese "Te quiero" era sincero, no sabía que responder, porque simplemente no lo sentía.

Era un juego, ese era el trato.

Suspiró.

—Descansa, Alois… —y luego de eso, lo único que el rubio pudo percibir fue el tono repetitivo en la línea telefónica que marcaba el final de la llamada. No movió ni un solo músculo excepto el de sus labios, los cuales se curvaron en una melancólica sonrisa que prontamente fue acompañada por una fina hilera de lágrimas.

Tuvo la suerte de degustar el sabor del despecho.

Despegó el teléfono de su oído y lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche sin antes haber soltado un pequeño gemido desesperado. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Es que no se le había quedado grabado en la cabeza que su relación solo era un trato de dar y recibir? ¿Complacer y mantener? Qué estúpido había sido al crear una posibilidad, como si pudiera optar por algo.

_Después de todo, nunca tuvo voz ni voto en el mundo…_

Se dejó caer en la cama, agotado. Alargó el brazo para apagar la lámpara en la mesita y se acurrucó bajo las sábanas en busca de un consuelo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los sollozos se hicieran presentes y las lágrimas se desencadenaran en un mar de genuina desesperación.

¿Valía la pena en realidad?

A fin de cuentas, terminó por quedarse dormido, abrazándose a sí mismo en la ausencia de un calor fraternal.

_¿Por qué, Luka?_

A pesar de todo, seguía estando solo…

.

.

.

.

¡Actualización! Durururururu(8)

Lamento mucho la tardanza, sinceramente. ¿Qué puedo decir? No tengo excusas, solo y espero que el capítulo pueda compensar la desmedida espera en que las sometí por… ¿Casi tres meses? Más o menos.

¿La flojera se contagia? Siento que sí…

En fin, la verdad es que me costó un montón poder terminar el capítulo, y la razón radica en que la cabeza se me seca. (Deben saber que, antes de comenzar un fic, lo único que tengo definido es la trama y el final, pero el desarrollo lo voy viendo a medida que releo capítulos anteriores y voy haciéndolos en base a ello, por lo cual si la historia es muy desordenada e incoherente, se debe a ello ^^U. De todas formas normalmente siempre termino por cambiar el final según lo que se me venga a la cabeza).

Oh, bueno. Este capítulo está lleno de tragedias internas y malas lenguas ¿Será porque es viernes Santo? Yisus ha sido crucificado, da penita ;O;.

¡En fin! Sé que normalmente hago un mini resumen del capítulo, pero realmente ando en un estado de pocas palabras, así que disculpen lo corto de las notas finales.

Ahora vamos con estos comentarios suyos que mantienen vivo el fic. La verdad es que los he releído tantas veces que no entiendo cómo no puedo saberlos de memoria, son tan maravillosos que me emocionan un montón, puedo hasta decir que moriría feliz. Y me sorprende mucho que, a pesar de la demora en la actualización, ustedes, queridos lectores, aún estén allí, siguiendo este fic. Por eso, agradecimientos a:

**Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen**, **BlackButterfly34**, **TheRusso**, **Ang97**, **PaddyandVicky**, **Violetamonster**, **KittyCiel656**, **Bakaa-chan**, **criipisaory**, **Cristikina** y a **yoruu**.

Dios, realmente no sé qué haría sin ustedes, son la llama que mantiene vivo este fic. Son lo mejor 3

Igualmente agradecimientos a quienes siguen este fic sin dejar comentario alguno, después de todo, me hace feliz que lean y, por sobre todo, les guste :).

Sin nada más que decir, me despido.

¡Hasta la próxima!

Crosseyra~


End file.
